Guerra verde
|diai =3 |mesi =12 |añoi =10 |diaf =25 |mesf =12 |añof =10 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = }} __TOC__ TRAMA -mhaaaaaaaaaaaang ring ring ring ring -Auumm callate reloj. Buenos dias teddys-decia la boluptuosa rubia levantandose en apenas un camison y lo que parecia ser algo de muy ligera ropa interior- haay que ir a levantar a la floja. Bajando las escaleras de la cabaña que se sentia humeda en el ambiente con solo verla, saltando alegremente llegaba al sotando donde tocaba la puerta fuertemente. -LEVANTATTEEEEEE -...yawn.. ya estoy levanttada-decia detras de ella con un cafe y un pan en la boca, una delgada y de figura semipercta rubia igual que ella- tu comida esta en la mesa. Y son las 11 -.- -Claro..-decia la desilucionada dama- pense que ahroa si me levantaria temprano -te dormiste a las 5 chiquita.. es temprano. Ahora come. Vamos de viaje -Si? -Yawwm- a donde? -A salvar uno de mis bosques! Jum! -Wii! este.. ok pasame la mantequilla de mani. -Gorda ¬¬ -plana ¬¬ ---------------------------------------------- Mientras tanto, en otro lugar... un hombre estaba sentado en un escritorio, sacando apuntes y cuentas en su computadora, mientras bebia lentamente una copa de un costoso licor - ... recuperare todo lo qeu e perdido en un par de meses si todo sale bien, y asi sera... ese sucio conejo me las pagara, y todo aquel que le debe a Tegarke, siempre acaba pagando... no quiero ningun error esta vez... ¿esta claro? –preguntaba levantando su cabeza sobre su hombro- - claro claro como sea - mas te vale ser mas util vivo… te he dado mis mejores armas, mas te vale no fallarme -¿Alguna vez he fallado? - ¿crees que eso me importa?... solo no me falles el dia de hoy, entendido? -¬¬ Ok. El delgado compañero, se ponia las manos en los bolsillos como un niño regañado y con cara de molestia le contestaba. -Ya me puedo ir? - jamas te pedi que vinieras a mi oficina... puedes irte cuando lo desees, y cuanto antes mejor -Ahh.... La reaccion del chico obligo a Tegarke a frotarse la frente y a suspirar... esto no era propio de el - mira, lamento tratarte asi... no es de mi maltratar a mis empleados, pero estoy pasando por una crisis... repiteme tu nombre, porfavor -Paul señor. - Bien Paul... lamento mi comportamiento, si te llame es porque creo que puedes hacer el trabajo... si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, no dudes en pedirmelo -gracias -decia alegre el joven- con esto esta bien, con permiso -adelante... suerte.. ------------------------------------------------------------------ En la casa de las hermanas, se escucha al puerta siendo rascada desde abajo por alguna especie de garra -Un oso?? Ve a ver cosi Corria y habria la puerta con cuidado y apuntando con una arma y una sonrisa. -osito? Detras de la puerta se encontraba un evidente disfraz de oso, poniendo uno de sus dedos en su boca y mirando con ojitos de cachorro, ignorando completamente el arma amenazando con volar su cabeza -Ehh.. Hermaanaa -Que ocurre?... Ok.. quien eres? El hombre disfgrazado no pronuncio palabra, se limito a rugir timidamente y poner su pecho en el suelo, para mirar a las hermanas desde abajo -Es algo lindo. -No es un oso. Es una persona. El disfraz bostezo y se hecho a dormir una siesta en la alfombra, mientras se raszaba un poco el lomo con su pata delantera -Oye como puedes hacer? Al escuchar estas palabras, el oso solo levanto la mirada a la chica, y luego doblo la cabeza para mirarla de costado - mmm?? -Bien, si te quitas eso tal evz te hablemos Al escuchar esto, el oso intento contener una pequeña risa, luego tomo una piedra del suelo y comenzo a escribir un mensaje en el piso "es realmente necesario?" -No cosita ^^ -Si ¬¬ El oso se cruza de brazos y cominenza a pensar... luego regresa a escribir “no quiero ver a ninguna de ustedes tristes... ¿podrian resolverlo ustedes, porfavor?" -Tiene que quitarse eso-decia la despanpanante hermana mayor- -Mmmmmmmmmmm Si! pero cual es tu punto? Asi se ve bonito. -Hey hey. Ya. Ok? -Ok u.u -Quitatelo El oso se cruzaba de brazos y bajaba la cabeza... parecia que la hermana mayor habia ganado la discucion… Luego de quitarse la tristeza, puso sus manos en la cabeza falsa de su disfraz, para luego removerla... y mostrar una aun mas peluda cabeza purpura de conejo - bueno, fue divertido mientras duro... buenos dias, señoritas -decia el conejo, mientras terminaba de quitarse el resto de su disfraz - ese tambien -Peluudiitoo - jeje... lo siento linda, este no se puede quitar... puedes intentarlo, tu tambien princesa!, puedes acariciarlo si lo deseas! -Sii -eh creo que no -Awww -Que ahces aqui? El conejo ponia su disfraz en una percha, lo envolvia y lo colocaba con cuidado debajo de su brazo - Acabo de mudarme al agujero junto a su casa y quise darles la bienvenida... y ya de paso, preguntar por un poco de azucar -No hay nada aqui cerca. Estamos en un bosque... -Pero es un conejo - ¿no tienen azucar, señoritas? -decia el conejo poniendo sus manos detras de la nuca - pues que lastima... pero no se preocupen, pronto habra un supermercado por aqui cerca -Que te jodan!-decian al unisono- - jajaja!, lo se, es una desgracia... pero no estoy de bromas, a este bosque no le quedan muchos dias ya, como nuevo vecino crei que era prudente decirles que es un buen momento para hablar con Bienes Raices! -No en serio..- decia una la menor sacando una bazooka de debajo del colchon- que te jodan -No va a pasar - wow wow!, no hay necesidad de ponerse violentos (almenos no conmigo) -el conejo se habia dado cuenta de que habia llevado su broma demaciado lejos, era hora de bajar la pelota-... en primer lugar, me encanta esa bazooka... en segundo lugar, no soy yo quien intenta quitarles su bosque! -Ahhh...-La pequeña bajaba su bazooka y se acostaba- Bueno, era bromita entonces. - eeeeh... lamento arruinarte al siesta, pero no es broma... "alguien" esta planeando hacerlo -Bueno, gracias conejo. La hermana mayor llegaba con un tarron de azucar que ponia en manos del conejo. -Aqui esta, ahora, nos vemos luego. Tenemos cosas que hacer -decia mirando a su hermana de manera seria- - ¿en serio? -decia el conejo agachandose y pasando rapidamente junto a la chica, sin siquiera tocarla, para meterse en la casa y tomar una silla - yo estoy libre, talvez pueda ayudarlas!, es lo menos que puedo hacer por su azucar -Aja? pensamos sacar una compañia del lugar, y tu lo ahces por... azucar? - siempre puedo conseguir mi azucar en otro supermercado... pero seria una verdadera lastima que tubiesen que mudarse justo cuando nos acabamos de conocer... -Oraalee, y de verdad eres un conejo? -No en serio.. por que estas aqui? - escuchen, esta no es solo su casa, yo tambien tengo una buena vida aqui... ¿porque no pelear juntos? Dicho esto, el conejo busco su disfraz de oso, soplo en el y le puso la cabeza - aqui tienen un regalo de buena fe... espero que te guste, linda -Ok, lo pensaremos, primero iremos a investigar tu.. conejo.. purpura... tienes un nombre? - pues si, me llamo William, pero mis amigos me dicen "Hardcore"... ¿y ustedes, señoritas? -Valetta-señalandose - Cecy-señalando a la pequeña hermana- - ok, entonces Valetta es la mas linda, y Cecy la mas simpatica... lo recordare asi -No seas picaro Conejo, yo estoy ocupada. Y Cecy es una niña y... Eres un CONEJO! -Jajaja :D Es lindo y afelpado. - por favor, Valetta! -decia Hardcore con tono preocupado, pero con una sonriza -, ¿que estas insinuando que insinuo? -Que "te" estas insinuando con nosotras - NOOOOMBRE!, JAJA!, ustedes dos estan absolutamente fuera de mi alcance XD -A que no, aqui estamos -No puedo creerlo, pero me siento extramente halagada por un conejo purpura. Me caes bien. Pero no te hagas esperanzas con ninguna de las dos. - lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza, linda... lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza... Al dia siguiente, Hardcore habia regresado a la casa de las hermanas, esta vez traia con el dos pistolas y dos machetes en un cinturon que recorria su pecho; luego de saludar apropiadamente a las hermanas, saco un mapa y lo abrio sobre la mesa del comedor - Ok, esta es la situacion -decia Hardcore señalando las diferentes partes del mapa-; la X de color verde es esta casa, las amarillas son los lugares donde mas frecuentan los animales del bosque, y esta gran flecha roja indica desde donde vendran las maquinas... ¿todo claro hasta ahora? -Nopi -Si por supuesto - genial, ahora... lo siento ¿necesito repetirme? -No para nada, prosigue - okkkkk... desde ya les digo que este plan no es mio, tengo gente que los hace, yo soy un tipo de accion... en otras palabras, si alguna de ustedes tiene algo mejor en mente, digamelo, ok? -Orale.. pues dime de que trata y ya vemos. -deaaaaacuerdo, este es el plan *------------------------------------------------------------- A la mañana siguiente, las maquinas de Tegarke estaban en posicion y listas para avanzar hacia al bosque... Paul estaba a cargo de la seguridad, por lo que estaba frente a las maquinas, las cuales esperaban ordenes directas suyas para comenzar su trabajo -Comenzamos! Muevanse! No les pagamos por estar parados! - SI, SEÑOR! Entrenados para obedecer sin cuestionar nada, las maquinas comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, arrazando metro a metro con los arboles a su paso - Señor Paul, señor... -uno de los obreros se acercaba a Paul con cuidado- *-Habla-decia con un tono serio y de autoridad- - Señor, no hemos hecho la inspeccion prebia que el señor Tegarke ordeno, señor -¡¿Que?! Paren todo!. Eso deben decirlo! - Señor, el señor Tegarke se lo dijo, yo estaba presente, señor! -Que te jodan ¬¬ Estas despedido. El segundo al mando! que venga! - Señor!, si señor!... hijo de puta... Las maquinas se habian detenido, pero las hermanas y el conejo no bajaban la guardia, ya que un grupo de obreros armados habian bajado y comenzaron a recorrer poco a poco el bosque - bueno chicas... ahi se fue el plan A... El conejo miraba con atencion a los obreros, y noto otro detalle - eeeeh, y estan armados... asi que ahi se fueron B y C Los obreros avanzaban rapidamente por el bosque cargando sus rifles de asalto; aunque realmente no estaban entrenados para esa clase de cosas, ordenes eran ordenes, y cuanto antes terminaran mejor - Hey Lucas - le decia uno de ellos a otro -, ¿que es exactamente lo que estamos buscando? *- El jefe se ha estado algo malhumorado estos dias... esta gastando mucho mas de la cuenta, y si quieres desperdiciar ese bono por no dar una pequeña mirada por el bosque, es cosa tuya - bueno, ya que lo pones asi... hey, ¿que es eso? - eh? El obrero se acerco a uno de los arboles, y su compañero lo siguio tranquilamente, seguro de que el habia visto una sombra y se habia confundido Luego de apartar algunas hiervas, el obrero encontro un agujero, aproximadamente de 3 metros de ancho; era imposible ver algo dentro de el, era demaciado obscuro - nag, ¿realmente quieres reportar esto? -decia el otro obrero-, es solo un agujero, algun animal lo habra hecho ¿que animal haria algo asi?... ademas, si el jefe se ha puesto paranoico, tanto que esta dispuesto a pagarnos mas por hora a todos nosotros, deberia tener una razon... ¿quieres ser el tipo que no le dijo nada al jefe?, yo no -Algo que reportar muchachos? -wow! Los obreros estubieron a punto de tropezar y caer al agujero,de no ser porque se aferraron del arbol junto a ellos - AH!, SEÑOR PAUL!, SEÑOR! -Que es ese hoyo?-decia no poniendole demasiada atencion- - eh... no lo sabemos, estaba aqui, y parece demaciado grande para ser hecho por un animal de este bosque... intentamos acercanos pero no hemos visto nada -mmmm traigame una linterna, un casco y un arnes, bajare a ver. - SI SEÑOR! ..de la que nos salvamos... *10 minutos despues. -Bien, sostegan esta cuerda, hasta que yo jale dos veces deben jalar, Si no lo hago, no lo hagan. Tengan-Decia terminando de hacer un trinquete de la cuerda en el arbol- *- Si señor!... tenga cuidado -Sep. De un salto caia dentro del hoyo con un "hump" al caer. La linterna iluminaba el lugar, habia suficiente espacio para que alguien caminara por alli y parecia que avanzaba. Del pantalon sacaba un mapa de la zona y con un plumon, comenza a rallar en direccion hacia donde lo ponia el tunel. Tras un rato, decidia regresar y salir el mismo frente a sus trabajadores. - eso fue rapido - dijo uno de ellos terminando de levantarlo -, ¿que ocurre? -No termine de recorrer, pero parece que siguen avanzando. Veamos, uno que vaya y de la orden a las maquinas de retirarse 10 metros hacia atras. El otro quedese conmigo. - ¿retroceder?... eh, si señor!, enseguida señor! -dicho esto el obrero se fue - .. eeeeh, señor, sujeto el arnes? -Tu, pegame. - disculpe?? -Golpeame, duro, con una rama o algo. - eeeh, eeeh!! El obrero tenia ordenes de no hacer preguntas, solo obedecer... pero... Ahi con una madre. Quieres ir con tu ex gerente?. Rapido. - ah! ah!... esta bien esta bien!... señor! Desesperado,m el obrero busca una rama mas o menos pesada y la levanta frenta a Paul - ... señor? *-Dalee!!! O estas despedido! El obrero estaba a punto de quebrarse; cerro los ojos, solto un grito y golpeo a Paul con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza... para luego soltar la rama y dejarla salir volando detras de Paul -gnhh Ah!! Argh!! Se levantaba y con fuerza frente al obrereo sacaba el arbol desde sus raizes y azotaba el suelo con toda intencidad haciendo un sonido estremecedor y tirando alrededodr de la maquinaria una serie de tuneles que quedaban descubiertos y llenos de la tierra superior. -Bien hecho obrero, para la otra pegue mas fuerte,eso no me ayudo mucho, pero logro el trabajo. Haga un repoirte y acomode la maquinaria lejos de los hoyos. Tengo que ir a hablar con el patron. El obrero estaba petrificado... despues de golpear a tu jefe con una rama en la cabeza, lo ultimo que quieres ver es que arranque un arbol del suelo - ... s...s-s... si.. -------------------- Abajo -No funciono. Ahora cual es tu siguiente plan? - bueno... Cecy?, ¿que se te ocurre a ti? -Ehh.. ¿que? Cuando decia eso y volteaba a verla, el disparo ya salia de su bazooka en direccion hacia la maquinaria que estaba siendo estacionada a lo lejos, destruyendo el suelo y uno de los enormes trascavos que estaba alli. -Sip, tengo tambien mi plan. -¿lo vez, Val? -decial el conejo sacando sus pistolas-, Cecy no es ninguna niña, no señor -Siempre con sus cosas.. Pero los osos! Solo por los osos hacemos esto. -Y todos los animales peluditos y el pasto y otros animales no tan peluditos. - hehe... cualquier cosa que no sea humana... me gusta como piensan Al escuchar el sonido, a lo lejos Paul regresaba, pensando que se trataba de alguna maquina que habia caido cerca. Pero mientras pasaba por la maquina cercana, toda estaba en bien estado, mas a lo lejos, al parecer salia humo. Al escuchar el sonido, a lo lejos Paul regresaba, pensando que se trataba de alguna maquina que habia caido cerca. Pero mientras pasaba por la maquina cercana, toda estaba en bien estado, mas a lo lejos, al parecer salia humo. En esa direccion, uno de los obreros se acercaba a el, lleno de carbon y con algunas partes de su uniforme aun en llamas - MIERDA! - gritaba sacandose la suciedad -, mi trabajo es mover maquinaria pesada y tirar abajo cosas, no soy un puto soldado!... ow, señor!, ¿que tal la vista? -dicho esto se sacaba el casco y se lo ponia en las manos a Paul -, un gusto trabajar para usted, mucha suerte - y se alejaba -Adios, firmen el papeleo. Cual escavadora fue? - Numero 5... y talvez quiera que el cadaber de mi compañero dentro firme el papel tambien -mmmm creo que no,eso debes hablarlo con el jefe. Igual recojere un dedo para poner la firma. Los accidentes pasan hombre, no seas lloron. El obrero mantubo silencio... poniendo esa cara de "uno de nosotros esta loco", pero en lugar de eso, solo firmo el papel y se fue -Bien, ahora.. wouuuw... que carajos paso aqui? Extrañado, esperando la explosion de un motor, paul veia un desastre colosal donde no debia pasar nada. Por su lado, muchos obreros miraban a Paul con ojos de "no tan lloron ahora, verdad?", pero denuevo, nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna -¡¿Y que mierdas hacen aqui?!-Decia con cara de enojado viendo hacia todos-Por esto tienen armas, por esto tienen protocolos. repito, que MIERDAS hacen aqui! todos a la salida de evacuacion. Muevanse! - señor, evacuacion, señor? - uno de los obreros estaba cargando su arma desde que vio la explosion, sonriendo y lamiendose los labios antes de seguir hablando - ¿porque evacuar?, tenemos armas, ¿o no? Otro de los obreros comenzaba a rascarse al nuca y a pensar un poco... luego levanto al mirada - señor!, no creo qeu sea un buen momento para retrodeced, señor! -Por que es terreno desconocido. No estan capacitados para evaluar situaciones de alto peligro, hasta que la situacion no este evaluada, ustedes no pueden hacer nada. Solo siguen ordenes y punto. Manual del trabajador, pagina 15 parrafo 2. Ahora debo REPETIR, cosa que me MOLESTA. Tienen 2 minutos para salir de mi vista. Habian tantas expresiones diferentes como personas en ese lugar... sin embargo, nadie estaba en condiciones de desobedecer, por lo que todos tomaron sus armas, entraron a sus vehiculos y dejaron la escena en silencio -Bien. Ahora-se acercaba a la escne ade la explosion- pobre bastardo. Veamos... Siguiendo la linea de la destruccion, señalaba claramente de donde venia, el bosque de enfrente, de donde habian estado los hoyos. Algo no estaba bien y estaban siendo atacados. Pero por quien, cuantos eran y que querian era lo importante. Escondidos a variso metros estaban las hermanas y el conejo, mirando con un par de vinoculares cada uno al unico peligro del bosque, el cual acababa de quitarse a su molestoso ejercito de hombres armados y entrenados y sos inutiles y enormes armas diseñadas para destruir hercareas de bosque en cuestion de dias - wow - decia Hardcore sacando los ojos de los binoculares y poniendolos denuevo- "you magnificent bastard, i red your book!"... *referencia de intrenet*, olvidenlo chicas -claro. Disparo de nuevo? - no lo se... ¿quieres disparar? -Seee Sin esperar mas efectuaba otro disparo de bala de bazooka, directamente hacia los tankes. La explosion volaba por los cielos y hacia otra vez el caos.Pero cuando el humo se disipaba, aparecia una pared de piedra donde parecia se habia impactado la bala. Detras de esta salia hombre rascando su barba. -Asi que alla estan. - auch... - Hardcore sacaba los ojos de lso binoculares - aun asi, no me arrepiento, buen trabajo -Rayos, lo perdi de vista :S -Ahh...estoy enojado-decia la figura detras de hardcore tomandolo por la nuca- - AG!, ES MAS RAPIDO QUE MIS OJOS!!!, IMPOSIBLE!!! -Asi que,¿que tenemos aqui?-Unas esposas apresaban una mano del conejo y era lanzando contra la cecy, aprentandose la cerradura con suma presicion-Perfecto Al momento de caer, veia a hardcore de frente y sorprendido parecia habia regresado a la camara lenta pues sus movimientos parecian visibles para todos. -Que demonios eres? El conejo sonrio, y comenzo a reir picaramente mientras se - dejame pensar... "soy el terror que aletea en la noche"... no, no me Dicho esto, flexiona sus manos sobre su cabeza, casi ignorando sus huesos y musculos, hasta ponerlas frente a su pecho - yo soy alfa y omega... naa, menos Luego toma con los dientes su machete, lo usa para romper las esposas y lo regresa a su cinturon, para sacar ambas pistolas y cruzarse de brazos - solo soy un conejo purpura de metro ochenta... ¿nunca habias visto uno antes? -Eh...No. Que feo. - bueno, no tienes que besarme si no quieres... -Que se supone que hacen - pues aaaaaaparentemente hablando contigo -Sigue siendo molesto... adelante. - nooooombre!, jajaja!, de hecho creo que ya terminamos, ¿no lo creen, chicas? :-Eso es.. sigue imbecil-decia mientras sus ojos se comenzan a poner blancos- - hum?... que siga?... Talvez Hardcore no era la manzana mas brillante del arbol, pero cuando estrategia de sacar de quicio a su enemigo no funcionaba, el se daba cuenta - eeeeh... creo qyue ya termine de hablar -gnhh -decia con los ojos en blanco viendo hacia arriba-debe... Desaparecia de frente a ellos como si hubiera sido viendo. - AG!... esta bien, ahora estoy preparado, muchacho... tengamos una buena pelea, buena suerte! El conejo guardaba sus pistolas y rapidamente sacaba sus machetes... si iba a atacar, seria un ataque directo, y ahora estaba preparado -Ugh Cecy caia frente a hardcore azotando de frente contra el suelo. -¿Que? - LINDA! - Gritaba Hardcore guardando sus machetes y ayudando a Cecy a levantarse -, ¿estas bien, princesa?, ¿te lastimo? Un azote en la nuca reventaba una rama bastante ancha en Hardcore, a lo lejos, se veia como el destello perdia velocidad rapidamente parandose en seco a unos 20 metros. - Nag... maldicion, no mE PUEDO CONCENTRAAAAR!!! - Hardcore no estaba mal herido, pero no queria levantarse -... chicas, ¿les importaria ocuparse de el un momento mientras me tranquilizo? Pual se volteaba con la bazzoka en mano y los miraba friamente. -Lo sentimos, no estamos contratando demoledores, les mostrare la salida. - yo te mostraria algo - decia Hardcore levantandoce y poniendo su mano en el cierre de su pantalon -, pero hay chicas presentes... -Aja Disparando hacia enmedio, Valetta tomaba cargando en brazos a cecy y saltando, esquivando el misil por poco, pero siendo disparada por la explosion. Hardcore comenzaba a golpearse la cabeza... aunque el siempre fue emocionalmente inestable, siempre pudo transmitir ese problema a sus enemigos... pero habia algo particular en este tipo... algo que lo hacia inmune a sus artimañas -Ah, mm veamos como se recarga esto. -Retirada estrategica? Valetta veia a hardcore no muy segura de querer sieguir peleando a ciegas contra alguien con super velocidad. - si, "retirada estrategica", como sea, linda... Hardcore saca sus pistolas y apunta a la cabeza del joven - Como decias que te llamabas? -le pregunta Hardcore con un ojo cerrado- -No lo dije.. aunque si otra preguntara... - ¿damas?... ¿alguna podria preguntarle al caballero? Cecy murmuraba algo pero su estado no ayudaba mucho. Valetta en cambio volteaba hacia el otro lado, no mostrando el rostro -Bah... umm, que importa. Bueno comot e llamas? -decia refunfuñando Valetta- -Paul... Desaparescan de aqui..-comentaba volteando - la construccion no va a parar. Esta es su unica advertencia Hardcore sonreia, estaba listo para decirle "que bonito trasero" si no fuera por el hecho de que talvez seria mala idea... en su lugar guardo sus armas rapidamente, fue en direccion a las hermanas y levanto a Cecy con sus manos, pero cuando fue a ayudar a Val a regresar a la base lo antes posible... - am... Val? -le dijo-; ¡rapido!, ¡tenemos que irnos! -¿Eh?.. Si claro emm, no deberiamos seguirlo para em sabes que va a hacer? Mientras iba diciendo las palabras ella misma reaccionaba y corria al lado opuesto -Olivalo, pense en otra cosa, vamonos. - ... mmm... Sin pensarlo mucho, los 3 se perdieron entre los arboles y la malesa, mientras Paul aun miraba en la direccion opuesta -...Solo podran irse esta vez. Aprovechenla. - Bueno damas... -Hardcore ponia 2 platos sobre la mesa, y acercaba las sillas para que las hermanas se sentaran-, mañana va a ser un dia agitado, mejor comer muchas proteinas -Que bien... eres buen cocinero? -Yaawm me duele la cabeza - jajaja, solo prueben -acercaba las sillas a la mesa luego de que las hermanas se sentaran-, ustedes diganme si se o no cocinar -Wouuw, delicioso Hardcore no dijo nada, solo sonrio y junto las palmas mientras ponia su propio plato en la mesa y guardaba su MP3 - asi que... mmm... cuentenme un poco de ustedes, lindas... ¿de donde son? -Veneghia-decia cecy con la boca llena de spaguetti- -Yo naci en Rusia, ambas fuimos criadas en Rusia - pues yo naci en Inglaterra o algo asi... mi madre viajaba mucho, asi que me crie solo con mi padre... eso fue antes del divorcio, mi madre consiguio mi costodia y me crie con un padre diferente... eso fue hasta el divorcio, mi padrastro consiguio la custodia y acabe viviendo con un padrastro y una madrastra... no he visto a mis padres en años -Ohh.. suena, muy ingles. Por que no los has buscado? - jajaja, ¿porque iba a buscarlos? -Ah, pense que te interesaba. Si no olvidalo. - bueno, hagamoslo interesante... tu hablame de tu madre, y Cecy, tu hablame de tu padre -No hablaremos de mi madre. Mi papa era un leñador, nos quiso mucho y siemrpe nos apoyo. Punto final a esa conversacion Cecy bajaba un poco la cabeza y miraba de reojo a Hardcore con una sonrisa como sopesando la situacion. - ... mmm... - Hardcore se alejaba un poco del plato un segundo - lo siento... no fue mi intencion -No pasa nada... igual,debemos destruir la maquinaria. Una vez haciendolo, creo que acabamos con el problema - olvida la maquinaria - Hardcore morida su tenedor una vez, masticaba y tragaba -, siempre pueden traer nuevo equipo... es mas, el tipo ese podria tirar todo el bosque en una semana... ¿como se llamaba?... ah si, "Paul" Luego de decir el nombre, Hardcore se mantubo en silencio, su rostro era completamente serio, y preparaba sus ojos, oidos y olfato para intentar percivir la reaccion de Valetta al escuchar el nombre del misterioso -Ah si-decia seria volteando a su plato y volviendo a probar un bocado- creo que que podemos avanzar sin pelear contra el mucho. Si no me equivoco, podriamos atacar y mm hacer que no sea productivo para el tipo quien sea que sea el dueño. - ... ahora dejame ver si entendi bien - ponia el tenedor en el plato y apoyaba los codos en al mesa, como un comentarista de footbal -, quieres logra que este bosque no sea un lugar donde el jefazo pueda instalar una fabrica de armas, correcto? -Si, esa es la idea - bueno, dos cosas, primera... ¿como vas a hacer semejante disparate?... y segundo, ¿como evitaras que destruyan otro bosque lleno de osos? --Eh.. no se - exacto... mmmm, por otro lado, pelear contra Paul plantea el mismo problema, ¿no es asi? -Si osea.. es dificil, complicado. - ... sep... esta duro, ¿no? -Eh.., dificil. Si. Toda la fuerza de voluntad en el alma de Hardcore, y no pudo evitar sonreir... asi que rapidamente cambio de tema - Cecy!, ¿ya terminaste de comer? -ehh nop estamos a la mittad de la comida.... - ow!, ok... cuando termines avisame, porque tenemos postre! -oki - hum?, que ocurre?, no pareces muy entuciasmada, linda -No come postre-decia valetta terminando su plat- y por lo general yo tampoco. Ya son demasiadas calorias en esto. - aaaaawwww, no m digan eso! -Hardcore bajaba la cabeza, mientras sacaba, de quien sabe donde, dos vazos de helado y los ponia en la mesa-, no pueden decirmelo despues de haberles preparado esto... mirale la carita a estos helados, ¿van a decirles que no?, pobrecitos... -jee voy a darle una probadita.. si ::? - adelante, porfavor! traje los ingredientes de mi casa, porque para empezar, aqui no encontre leche de la que me gusta... asi que Val, ¿tu tambien probaras?, una vez al año no hace daño - pues si, supongo... la leche que le puse tiene calorias, y tambien tiene azucar... -Me imagino. Muchas gracias en todo caso, nos vemos mañana. Cuando salga, cierras la puerta Cecy. -Ahh sip vale, yo lo hago. Y woo que bien, que leche lepones, de cual leche te gusta? Hardcore reia picaramente, acercaba el vazo de helado de Valetta hacia Cecy, para luego sacar un cercero y ponerlo frente a el - Pues, la misma leche que apuesto que toma nuestro amigo Paul todas las mañanas, la leche clasica - Dicho esto, ponia su cuchara en el helado, luego en su boca para saborear lentamente la textura del helado, para luego sacarla y apuntar a Cecy con ella -... leche de vaca, ¿de cual sino? Tras saborearlo, no pudo mas que terminar el helado completo, pues como toda la comida, sabia delicioso. Aun no podia creer que el fuera el que hubiera hecho el helado, pero parecia que el peluche frente a el era sumamente multiusos, ¿que mas podria hacer? -Que mas puedes hacer? - pues... ¿que quieres que haga?, haber si puedo hacerlo -Pues no se, acrobacias? - jaja, crei que empezarias con una dificil!; checate esto El conejo busca un lugar lo suficientemente espacioso para no romper nada, y cuando se siente lo suficientemente tranquilo, da un salto de espaldas en el aire, para caer de pie; luego hace 3 ruedas de carro seguidas y camina el trayecto de regreso en con las manos hacia atras; finalmente toma a Cecy con las patas de las axilas para levantarla en el aire - puedo seguir asi toda la noche, el azucar me desperto bastante bien! -woaaa espera espera pero bajame yo no soy acrobata! jeje - ja!, pues deacuerdo, abajo entonces... esa fue muy facil, intenta sorprenderme con tu siguiente reto -wout- oki mmm que tal billar, eres bueno? - pues... tu hermana esta durmiendo y no puedo poner musica... te dire que, ponte estos audifonos de mi MP3 y escucha al musica mientras yo la bailo; espero qeu te guste el tecno, a mi me encanta -Eh.. orale.. jeje.. pero dije billar, no lo dije mal. - billar?, que es es_... OOOOOOH, BILLAR!... auch, sorry El conejo podia verse rojo aun detras de su pelo, mientras bajaba la mirada y se rascaba la nuca - pues... no, jamas lo he jugado... ¿tienes mesa?, ¿me puedes enseñar? -Arriba :: vamos, pero shh calladitosss.... - okok, estare justo detras de ti Tras pasadas algunas horas de jugar billar, el marcador estaba Hard 3 Cecy 3, y aunque era la primera vez que jugaba, Hardcore le tomo la mano bastante rapido. -Ohh eres diestro!... :P - sep, la mayoria de al gente cree que soy surdo... debe ser porque soy purpura... -Que?? - ssssh!, baja la voz!, son casi las 11 de la noche, linda! -Jaajaja Vale no esta dormida, ademas su cuarto es antiruido no te preocupes. - ¿no duerme? -Hard le ponia tiza a su palo-... tu hermana no sera tan tierna como tu, pero si que es un misterio... -mmm jeje, es misteriosa, es cierto. Pero es mas linda de lo que aparenta :P como que le gusta el Paul. seguuuriiiitoo - si bueno, olvidemonos de ellos dos por ahora, estamos solos, ¿porque no me hablas de ti?, apuesto que alguna vez ya has tenido a algun muchacho detras de ti, ¿verdad? - Jeee por que preguntas eh?-decia golpeando una bola- - pues es solo que conosco a un chico que le encantaria conocerte!, quiero saber si no estas comprometida con nadie antes de darle esperanzas -Ahh mmm... tal vez no deberias preguntar eso, presentame a tu amigo y charlaremos :P - el problema es que mi amigo es demaciado timido para hablar con una chica... tendria que engañarlo solo para ponerlo a dos metros cerca de una chica tan linda como tu... es por eso que necesito mas info, tu me entiendes, no? -No :P - es simple!, quiero mas o menos hablarle de ti, para que cuando te vea sienta que te conosca; solo confia en mi, siempre funciona -Si? pues mm no quiero, no me gustan las cosas a distancia - mmm, pues es una lastima para el, lo veo algo solo todo el tiempo... ya sabes, por que es timido y todo eso... realmente no creo encontrar una chica tan simpatica como tu, pero bue, tendre que intentarlo... -mmm oki, veamos cuentame de tu amigo, como es? El conejo miro con cuidado su bola y la apunto con su palo con mucho cuidado... fingiendo que se enfocaba en el juego, y no en su respuesta - pues lo conosco de toda la vida, es algo mayor que tu, bastante alto, delgado y atletico, y me han dicho que un excelente cocinero...ah, y es vegetariano -ummm ok. Y como sellama? - William -dijo justo antes de disparar la bola de billar a la que apuntaba justo al agujero frente a Cecy- -ohh.. -decia tomando la bola y tirando con fuerza, metiendo otra bola al pozor apidamente- Y ese William... es fiel? - El siempre esta ahi cuando lo necesitas, no falla jamas... y jamas dice mentiras -... Pero yo no pregunte eso... - jaja, claro que si!, preguntaste si era fiel, y te repito, el jamas miente... ¿o cual es tu definicion? -Ehh pues asi, lo normal, no andar con una chava y al mismo tiempo con otra. Tu dijiste que eres honesto, pero no es lo mismo que fiel. Fiel es solo de una mujer - ¿"fiel es una sola mujer"? -pregunto intrigado- eso suena mas a "monogamia" para mi, pero podria estar equivocado... -aja es eso - no sabia que te interesaran esas cosas, parecias una chica con una mente mas abierta... ¿crees que "no ser fiel", como tu lo llamas, es algo malo? -Si :: - ¿porque? -Por que si no dan celos y puedes matar a las otras.. y matar es malo. - ¿celos?, ¿matar?... ¿no crees que exajeras un poco? -No :: Pero dime tu punto de vista Hardcore bajaba al cabeza y se enfocaba en su siguiente jugada en la mesa... intentaba fingir una sonriza, pero le fue inutil esconder su mirada de amargura hacia la bola de billar - ... ¿recuerdas cuando dije que ese chico era timido, y que se sentia solo?... -Aja - pues es verdad... me siento solo... siempre me senti solo y siempre me sentire asi... esa basura de "la monogamia" o, como tu la llamas "fidelidad" es una broma negra, tus padres se aman con todo su corazon, le juran a Dios que estaran juntos para toda la vida, luego naces tu y te hacen la misma promesa... en unos pocos años ellos dejan de amarse entre ellos, luego dejan de amarte a ti, y finalmente tu dejas de amarlos a ellos para cerrar el ciclo... - Hardcore golpea la bola y falla, se limpia los ojos con la mano y deja su palo en una esquina, para luegop sonreir -, estas una bola de la victoria, si la metes eres la ganadora de la noche! -jajaja... Cecy ponia el taco y lo acomodaba, era una bola facil, asi que se acomodo tranquilamente. Y sonrio -Yo amo a mi padre. ¿Y te digo un secreto? mi madre... nos abandono de niñas. No nos dejo como sin nada, nos dio mucho dinero y se fue. Golpeando la bola salia hacia el hoyo, pero rebotaba la bola blanca y se metia, dejando el turno para el otro miembro. -Aun asi, la amo y mucho. Y no dejare de hacerlo solo por que tu piensas que es asi. Asi como una pareja no deja de amarse nadamas por que tu lo crees asi. Mi padre siguio amando a mi madre... y yo se que mama se fue por alguna razon, pero estoy segura... que sigue amando a mi padre. El unico asunto es que tu nunca has tenido la suerte de tener un verdadero amor, si no, aun lo tendrias. Mira.. tienes otra oportunidad.. tira Hardcore permanecio serio mientras apuntaba la bola... sus ojos rojso iluminaban la mesa mientras el se concentraba en el golpe final - ... talvez tu madre regrese... talvez tu puedas vivir con ellos otra vez... y talvez incluso mis padres se reconcilien y regresen a buscarme, he visto cosas mucho mas extrañas para dudar que es posible... ¿pero te digo algo? Hardcore levantaba la mirada, sonreia, daba el golpe final a la bola, la cual entraba en el agujero con fuerza - la fidelidad no tendria nada que ver con eso... si eso llegara a pasar no tendria nada que ver con un compromiso... La bola blanca habia estado dando vueltas, y en ese momento estaba en la orilla de un agujero - seria unicamente... obra del amor... La bola blanca permanece completamente inmovil a milimetros del agujero -El amor crea fidelidad toontoooo. -Decia golpeandole la cabeza- Si sigues pensando asi, perderas desde el principio, en el verdadero juego no te daran la oportunidad-decia sonriendo- y seguiras perdiendo : ). Pero que se yo? Soy solo una niña - jeje... realmente no te entiendo! - Hard sonreia y se crizaba de brazos -, realmente crei que te agradaba!, supongo que me equivoque denuevo -Jajaja me agradas... De un momento a otro la mirada, compostura y voz de Cecy cambiaban drasticamente con una media sonrisa y una mirada seria, enfocaba a Hardcore. -... Pero el cariño para mi no es un juego William. Que te sientas solo y deprimido no significa que puedas usar a las personas para hacerte feliz aunque tu sientas que tambien las haces felices a ellas, la felicidad viene como un regalo, no como un premio. Si no comprendes eso, aun no estas preparado para tenerme... Rompiendo la figura, regresaba a ser lo que parecia habia sido ella misma todo el tiempo. -Pero yo que se -decia alegremente saltando las escaleras hacia abajo- soy solo una niña. Hardcore permanecio compltamente inmovil... hasta que repentinamente perdio balance y cayo en la primera silla que pudo alcanzar - maldita sea - dijo frotandose la frente pero sin parpadear-... no eres una niña, es un poco decepcionante... Paul entraba al despacho de Tegarke, el cual estaba con al computadora prendida, pero sin el en su escritorio... el estaba junto a su escritorio, golpeando un saco de arena en una ropa deportiva, mientras una secretaria le acercaba una toaya y un jugo de naranja natural - ah!, ¿mira quien llego? -decia Tegarke sonriendo y bebiendo su jugo-, escuche que has tenido problemas, ¿estas herido acaso?, ¿quieres algo para beber? Tegarke no tenia motivos para estar furioso; cuando el era joven, tirar un bosque para levantar una fabrica era cosa de todos los dias... pero en estos nuevos tiempos, las cosas habian cambiado, y sabia que podrian haber problemas, por eso puso a Paul donde estaba -No gracias Señor. ¿Ha leido mi reporte? - en realidad no... los reportes que pido normalmente quedan en mis archivos, jamas los leo... siempre pido un reporte personal... ¿estas seguro de que no quieres esa bebida? -Uh.. si es asi, creo que si necesitare algo para aclararme la garganta, señor. - excelente!, Betty, serias tan amable? - si señor, enseguida La secretaria iba al pequeño minibar de la oficina, sacaba una jarra de jugo, servia un vazo y lo ponia en las manos de Paul - Salud -decia Tegarke chocando su vazo con el de Paul-... ahora si, dame tu informe, si eres tan amable -Pues, como recomendo, se hizo una inspeccion previa en el lugar. Lo que se descubrio es que alrededor de la maquinaria, en direccion hacia donde se construirra, habia una serie de tunelees que haria que se demoliera la estructura o en el peor de los casos que la maquinaria nisiquiera pudiera trabajar. - hum, suena como un trabajo de activistas... creo que se dieron cuenta de que encadenarse a un arbol ya no sirve Tegerke miro con cuidado la expresion de Paul... - asi que, dime -bebia otro sorvo de su jugo-, ¿te encontraste con alguno de ellos? -No estoy seguro..-decia pensando las cosas- tal ves me encontre con alguien, pero definitivamente no parecian activistas. Una niña,disparo armas de alto calibre hacia uno de los trascavos. Logre ahuyentarlos pero parecia que un.. no se enoje, pero es verdad, un conejo purpura, estaba con 2 mujeres. El conejo era bastante agil, lograron huir, pero no dudo que vuelvan a intenter atacar. Las palabras "Conejo purpura" obligaron a Tegarke a escupir su vazo y a dejarlo caer, haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos - señor! -grito la secretaria-, ahroa mismo llamare a limpieza para que_ - NOI! -grito con voz de trueno-, NADIE ENTRA A MI OFICINA!, SAL Y CIERRA LA PUERTA CON LLAVE, ENTENDIDO?! - s_si señor... Aunque asustada, la secretaria obedecio las ordenes, dejando a su jefe y a Paul encerrados en la oficina Tegarke comenzo a respirar agitadamente; se limpio el nuevo sudor de su frente con su toalla y se sento - ... conejo purpura... -comenzo a teclear en su computadora-... ¿parecido a este? -Si identico, ropa diferente, pero es exactamente el mismo. Es alguna clase de activista radical, señor? - no lo creo, es solo un cretino... -comenzo a buscar ams informacion en la comutadora, y se la mostraba a Paul-, el es la razon por al que estoy construyendo una nueva fabrica de armas... el destruyo mi laboratorio, aunque no entiendo bien porque... he estado estudiandolo desde entonces, y creeme, puedes escribir todo un libro de psicologia con esa bolsa de germenes... Tegarke hizo un esfuerzo para reirse de su propio chiste... pero por obias razones fue inutil - esta bien... ¿que me puedes decir de las otras dos? -¿Ok? No creo que este en "contra" del uso de armas, siendo que su amiguita disparo una bazooka, la otra no hizo ningun movimiento. Parecia atenta y seguir mis movimientos, mas no se si cuenta con alguna otra habilidad. - ... una chica... permanecio atenta a tus movimientos y no hizo nada... -Bueno, si tomo a la otra y comenzo a moverse lejos de mi. Intente aprisionar al peludo, pero se solto. - hum... pues no se, ¿crees poder solo contra ellos 3?, talvez necesites algo de ayuda... amenos que... Tegarke se levanto de su silla y comenzo a mira por su ventana, poniendo sus manos detras de su espalda... entonces sonrio - je, vamos!, estoy seguro de que puedes tu solo contra ellos 3... el conejo es solo palabras, no lo escuches y estaras bien... ¿que me dices de las chicas?, ¿parecian muy problematicas? -La chica es lenta, pero dudo que se permita noquear tan facilmente esta vez, aun asi, no deberia ser problema. El asunto es la otra.... mmm creo que deberia ir con cuidado con ella, no se cual sea su habilidad. - tranquilo tranquilo! - ponia su mano en el hombro de Paul -, ¿que tal si voy contigo?, una pequeña ayuda pero una ayuda al final, no crees? - ¿Señor? No es que dude de sus capacidades, pero no seria eso lo que el conejo estaria buscando? en caso que usted sea su blanco. - justamente cuento con eso... -Oh.. ok señor, como guste. - jeje... ¿estas seguro de que no quieres llevar ningun arma?. pideme cualquier cosa y sera tuya -armas... no he manejado desde hace años.. Bueno. Si puede diseñar unas tonfas como yo quisiera, podria pedirle eso. - mira, sigueme, tengo una pequeña fabrica de armas que aun funciona... dale todas las especificaciones que quieras, y estaran listas en maximo 2 dias -Disculpe señor, a todo esto, por que aqui? - porque no?, realmente estos ultimos dias no se en quien confiar, asi que he decidido que tratare a cada uno de mis empleados como si fuese el ultimo; ademas, mis inventores no tienen nada de imaginacion, te daras cuenta -Si, puede ser. Cuanto tiempo tiene trabajando? - 20 años... ya es hora de que se retire el pobre -Algo.. jaja cuantos nuevos inventores tiene? - Pues el mas nuevo... mmmm... ahora que lo pienso nadie, el mas nuevo tiene 11 años trabajando para mi, necesito nueva gente -Vaya... por que el cambio de jefe de seguridad? - Bueno, mi "jefa de seguridad" me dejo... si adivinas como tienes un premio -¿mm "jefa" de seguridad? Era su mujer o algo asi? - nop... era una joven, muy vivaz, inteligente y con mucho futuro, le hubiese confiado mi vida sin pensarlo -Vaya.. y que ocurrio? - ¿que ocurrio?, un conejo purpura ocurrio!, es tan estupido siquiera pensar en ello, pero asi fue *Tegarque se acercaba a la computadora y le mostraba un archivo - Por donde el pasa, gente desaparece, casi siempre chicas, entre mas jovenes mejor... pero no desaparecen pra siempre, oh, no no no, puedesa verlas siempre que quieras en internet! -Internet?... Ok.. o estan muertas.. o habla de ... - JAJAJAAJA - Tegarke se tapaba al cara mientras reia como loco -, ojala... pero no, hablo de "peliculas para adultos"... pero si te hace sentir mejor, no todos en esas peliculas son adultos, si sabes a que me refiero -Woaa... Paul se quedaba un momento pensando la situacion sorprendido. Ahora pensaba en la niña, que tendria? algo como 16 años tal vez?. Todo parecia encajar mas... y entonces un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, sus dientes comenzaron a crujir su mirada se quedo fija por alguna razon que solo su mente sabria y respirando con fuerza regreso a Tegarke... -¿Como lo quiere? Vivo o muerto Tegarke estaba complacido de la mirada llena de odio en los ojos de Paul... era evidente que una de las compañeras de el conejo era una niña, y esto eran buenas noticias - El conejo no es parte del trabajo... eres libre de hacer con el lo que quieras -Depende de mi humor-decia bastante enojado- A la mañana siguiente, Tegarke estaba terminando de modificar su arma favorita, una escopeta recortada no más grande que la distancia de su mano a su codo, y casi tan liviana. Luego de terminar de pulirla con una tela blanca, guardaba al tela y escondia su escopeta detras de su espalda - Hace tiempo que no tengo una pelea justa - decia mientras terminada de ponerse la corbata y el traje -, espero no estar oxidado -Señor-decia Paul abriendo la puerta- Puedo pasar? - ah!, justo estaba por llamarte!; aqui tienes lo que te prometi, se han seguido todas tus especificaciones, espero qeu sea de tu agrado Paul las cargaba, lanzaba al aire y caian y giraban en su con suma habilidad y velocidad. Pesadas en las puntas, ligeras en el centro. Con varias aperturas y una placa de metal plegable a la derecha. Tras presionarlas una soltaba una ligera descarga electrica que provocaba un zumbido en el cuarto. Apagandolo las ponia sobre la mesa. -Son perfectas - jajaja!, no tienes idea de cuanto costaran cuando lleguen al mercado, concideralo un regalo de cumpleaños... adelantado, ya que tu cumpleaños es el 12 de septiembre -Debo considerar un halago que sepa mi informacion señor? - solo quiero que te sientas a gusto, hombre!; si hablo demaciado dimelo, porfavor -Para nada, es por mucho el mejor jefe que he tenido. Aunque no lo he tenido por demasiado tiempo tampoco - mira, te contare un secreto... mi unico objetivo es que se tientas a gusto para que des tu maximo, no por un sueldo ni por un extra, el cual tendras claro, sino porque sientes que quieres hacerlo; no voy a explicarte lo importante que es sentir, o si?, jeje -Sin duda señor. No dude que me siento comprometido y a gusto con eso. - excelente... - Tegarke se ponia sus zapatos, se levantaba de su silla y se dirigia a la puerta -; ahora es el momento de la verdad, espero que este viejo no sea un estorbo para ti -Por supuesto que no señor.Un himbre debe ser fuerte fisica y mentalmente para llegar alto. Eso me lo enseño mi padre. - tu padre parece un hombre inteligente!, todo lo qeu me enseño el mio es "si quieres algo, tomalo" -Orale, suena bien. Lo aplica? - ... jeje... vamonos... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Unas horas mas tarde, el conejo estaba parado contra un arbol comiendo un pedazo de sandia, mientras miraba fijamente al oeste, la direccion por la cual saldrian las maquinas tarde o temprano -Listo conejo? - si, lo soy... ah!, ¿preguntas que si "estoy preparado"?, jaa, siii, claro!! -Perfecto. Aqui separamos caminos, me dirigire a la zona donde vendran las maquinas. Cuida a mi hermana. Podras hacerlo? - conmigo, nada malo le ocurrira, descuida... estoy mas preocupado por ti, ¿estaras bien sola? -Soy inteligente, fuerte y sexy. No hay problema El conejo estaba a punto de escupir su sandia al escuchar a val decir otra vez que "Sexy" es una habilidad util en combate, pero afortunadamente pudo esconder su sonriza detras de su fruta - asi que, *ejejem*... no seria un caballero si no estubiese preocupado pro ti, no crees? -Si tienes razon, pero quien sabe que tan caballero eres. - bueno pues, eliminando la espada y el escudo con una cruz roja pintada... hey!, creo que ahi vienen! Hard señalaba 3 maquinas que se dirigian, desde el oeste del bosque, hacia donde estaba ellos, pero a pocos metros de los arbones se detubieron -Parece que haran otro "chequeo" alli entro yo. Me voy rapido. - hum... ¿solo 3 maquinas?, la ultima vez no eran menos de 8... Hardcore se cruzaba de brazos y miraba le pequeña escena, mientras en esta dos personas bajaban de la maquina de en medio -Ok, es cierto, poca gente. Esperamos? - pues no lo se, linda... ¿quienes son esos dos?, uno es Paul y el otro es... noooooo puede ser, jaja!, esto me esta saliendo demaciado bien -Que?! Quien es.. lo conoces? - yup!, ese gordito tan simpatico es el mismisimo Tegarke!, seguramente se asusto cuando Paul le hablo del "conejo purpura", jejeje -Orale... asi que por fin muestras los dientes eh? Por no decir garras. No estas de un bosque a salvo... lo quieres a el. - ...waw, necesitas pulir tus fraces un poquito, linda... aunque a mi tampoco se me ocuirre nada bueno, pero en fin, ¿que hacemos? -No se. Que has tenido planeado desde el principio?-Decia sacando sus garras y viendolo fijamente- es claro que tenemos diferentes objetivos. Asi que hablame de los tuyos. - bueno pues, basicamente quiero fastidiarle el dia un poco a este tio por motivos familiares, asi que busque la forma mas... bueno... "beneficiosa" para conseguirlo, asi que de entrada me dije "que diablos, salvare un bosque tambien" -Ok.. suena raro. Pero no me interesan demasiado tus razones. Tu me sirves y yo te sirvo supongo. Solo espero no tengas mas secretos asi bajo la manga. - porfavor, ¿cuantos conejos gigantes te han mentido? -Supongo que omitir informacion como lo haces ahora sigue sin ser mentir. Aun asi no es nada justo. Pero que habria de esperar de un conejo? - pues los conejos tambien son personas, espera lo mismo que de una per_ AL SUELO!, VIENEN PARA ACA! oO El conejo sujeto a las dos hermanas y las puso detras de unos arbustos junto a el, mientras Paul y Tegarke se acercaban a la zona -Bueno señor, aqui es la zona. Atento, seguro que estan cerca. Tegarke buscaba un billete de un dolar de su bolsillo, lo emrollaba, lo ponia en su boca y lo encendia con un brillante encendedor - *ssssssssh*... lo se, los escuche... estan justo en ese arbusto Dicho esto, lanzaba el billete al arbusto, justo a los pies de Val -¡¿Que demonios!? Valetta sin pensarlo dos veces se hacia escurridiza debajo de los arbustos alejandose de su hermana y de hardcore como huyendo entre el bosque. Cecy volteaba a ver a William con cara de sorpresa esperando a ver si debian salir o, como ella señalaba con su dedo, disparar su bazooka. Hard puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Cecy, mientras Tegarke se reia y corria en direccion hacia donde iba Val; Hardcore le hizo una seña a Cecy para que tomara su distancia, y cuando toidas las cartas estubieron sobre la mesa, Hardcore se levanto Frente a el Paul lanzaba clavaba sus pies al suelo y comenzaba a levantar un tronco lanzandolo con fuerza hacia el arbusto. En un parpadeo Hardcore saltaba el tronco y se alejaba, quedando parado a algunos metros de Paul con la mirada baja y una expresion completamente seria -Jodido pervertido.-decia crujiendo en los dientes- ahora mismo acabare contigo. Estas palabras hicieron que el conejo diera un paso hacia atras y se pusiera en posicion defensiva, aun sin levantar la mirada y cambiar su expresion facial -Mas callado eh? Asi estas bien. Nunca deberia salir de ti ninguna palabra de nuevo. Paul salia disparado con una mirada furiosa disparando una patada sin nada de precision, golpeando a un lado del Conejo y destrozando un arbol. Como un perro rabioso, se sacudia y daba la vuelta moviendo su cabeza en busca de su enemigo. Cuando lo tenia de vuelta enfocaba sy mirada, pero antes que saliera disparadon, una explosion se destrozaba en su cara. -Ah-ah. Aprovechando los segundos de desorientacion de su enemigo, Hardcore encesto una seguidilla de rapidos puñetazos a la cara y estomago de Paul antes de que este tocara el suelo, y cuando eso ocurrio, el conejo regreso a tomar su distancia, con la misma expresion, poniendose justo entre su enemigo y Cecy -gnh no.. que es eso? Es una niña..? Es otra de las tuyas!? Maldito!! *Cecy disparo pero antes que el disparo golpeara el ya estaba en otro lugar, azotando su cuerpo entero contra el de hardcore mandandolo a volar y haciendose el hacia atras. -A que se refiere william? como que otra de las tuyas? -Ohh.. miraaa, no les has comentado de a donde la llevarias conejito de fantasia?? Hijo de perra. Por que no le comentas eh? Rapidamente hardcore cambio su mirada, sus ojos rojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y estiro sus brazos para sacar sus machetes de sus mangas y arremetio contra Paul, blandiendo sus armas una y otra vez - DISAPRA CECY!!! -gritaba-, AHORA QUE ESTA DISTRAIDO!!! -¡Que te jodan imbecil! Paul corria de frente hacia Hardcore para embestirlo una vez mas pero el disparo venia desde la direccion de cecy, mandandolo a volar por los aires varios metros. La chica, bajando el arma volteaba a ver a el conejo. -De que habla..? El conejo, ignorandola completamente, corre hacia Paul una vez mas y comienza a atacarlo nuevamente - Esto te va a doler... pero te gustara - un cuchillazo en el pecho -, puedes lastimarme todo lo que quieras, me encanta el dolor - golpea sus costillas con los mangos de sus machetes -, puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero jamas lograras igualar la verdadera escoria que realmente soy - dejando caer uno de sus machetes toma la cabeza de Paul con su mano y lame su oreja - te lo suplico... tocame denuevo... con fuerza... La tierra alrededor de paul temblaba, sus ojos se ponian en blanco y aunque sangre salia por su boca y nariz, tomaba de la cabeza a hardcore y le reventaba las articulaciones de ambos brazos a una velocidad por encima de la que habia usado en algun momento. Levantaba su cuerpo y golpeaba su estomago, escucgando claramente como sus musculos se contraian intentando sofocar el impacto, pero su espalda se doblaba casi por completo al estrellarse contra un arbol. Altivo y prepotente Paul levantaba la mirada lleno de furia. -No. Acabare con tu putero de mierda. Acabare con cada una de las mujeres que has reclutado bajo ardides de pervercion conejo de mierda. Leer tu perfil es cada vez mas y mas retorcido. Saber que haces eso con cualquier niña, mujer o ente que pase cerca de ti y verte haciendolo me da la peor sensacion vomitiba. Asi es niña, este tipo maneja desde la menor a la mayor de las mujeres que puedas imaginar, las usa y las disfruta y para colmo, se alega un casanova incomprendido con todas. Deberias leer sus reportes antes y despues de unirse a el. Su mente se tuerce en las maneras mas viles que puedas imaginar. Pero no me creas a mi... el seguro trato de engatusarte siendo todo corazon. Me remito a su respuesta que le sacare de sus pulmones destrozados creeme, le hare decirlo. Con ojos abiertos expectantes, cecy se hacia para atras, tirando su arma al suelo y respirando fuertemente, esperando que algo, lo que sea, no fuese verdad. Pero veia a William y no podia evitar preguntalo. -Es todo eso.. cierto? El conejo se levantaba, escupia una bola de sangre y se limpiaba la boca... luego sonreia - *cof cof*, jejejeje, ¿acaso tu te crees mejor persona que yo, guapeton?... jejeje, esta claro que te gusta lastimar a la gente... te exita, ¿no es asi?, disfrutas cada segundo de mi dolor y del dolor de cualquier persona que no te cae bien... yo, por el otro lado disfruto de dar placer a las señoritas, y es verdad, no me interesa su edad, color de piel o estatus social... *cof cof*, no soy frivolo, si una chica me gusta, me gusta, y punto final... jamas he traicionado a ninguna de ellas... jamas he avandonado a ninguna de ellas, amenos que ella quisiera avandonarme a mi... *cof cof*, pero tu... jejeje... JAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!, TU ERES PATETICO!!!, NO PUEDES PENSAR NI SENTIR!, SOLO SABES LASTIMAR!, ¿¡NO ES ASI!? -¿Patetico? Pobre trastornado imbecil. No sabes lo que es y lo que no es. Pienso tranquilamente con mi mente y siento con mi corazon. Si quieres creer que solo se lastimar a mi me da igual. Y si disfruto pegandote, con todo gusto te destrozare parte por parte. Y no me siento mejor que tu. Solo lo soy. No sere mejor que muchos sin duda, pero si que tu escoria. Creo que no conosco nadie que no sea mejor que tu. Eres frivolo y sinico. "Punto final" MIS BOLAS PENDEJO! Te crees el que puede usar asi a las mujeres!? TE CREES QUE REALMENTE LAS HACES "FELICES"!? Y UNA MIERDA!!!! POR CAGADA COMO TU LAS POBRES NIÑAS COMO ELLA PIERDEN SU VIDA!! Y TE ENORGULLECES!! AHHHHH COMO ME ENFURECES!!!!! Corriendo a toda velocidad levantaba la tierra, su puño como un destello se acercaba a toda velocidad, pero cuandoe staba frente a el, desaparecia, apareciendo un codo en la nuca de hardcore y tomando de laas manos a hardcore, cuando este reaccionava velozmente y comenzaba a safarse, Paul no dudaba un segundo mas y jalando uno de su dedos, despredia el mismo junto con una mancha de sangre, segudo de una patada en las costillas que lo mandaria a volar. - Aaaaaahhh... si, ese es justo el lugar -decia el conejo en el aire, mientras sacaba una de sus pistolas con la mano sana -, si mi chica medica no puede curar esto, mi chica biologa genetica lo hara - dicho esto, comenzo a abrir fuego - -YA CALLATE!!!! -Decia Paul apreciendo frente a el y metiendo su mano a la boca de hardcore- NUNCA MAS VOLVERAS A HABLAR!! La mano de Paul tomaba la lengua de william y hardcore podia sentir que venia, su lengua se comenzaba a desgarrar desde adentro con apenas el primer indicio de fuerza, ya sangre salia a borbotones y aun no era desprendida, pero sin selo, por tercera vez una explosion que en esta ocasion alcanzaba ligeramente tambien al conejo ocurria frente a el. Paul rodaba cayendo a lo lejos, quemado y lesionado. Cecy solo lloraba frente a Hardcore. -Espero que eso te haya dañado, considerando lo mucho que te gusta el dolor como tu dices... snif*. El conejo estaba en el suelo... completamente inmovil... su cuerpo apenas respiraba, su corazon apenas se movia, sus musculos estaban completamente inmoviles... Paul habia hecho lo mas horrible que cualquier prersona podia hacerle a Hardcore... lo hizo hacer llorar a una chica -Ponte de pie-decia cecy escurriendo las lagrimas de su rostro- no me debes nada, ni... snif... te debo nada. Pero tu quieres vencerlo y yo quiero este bosque. Asi que ponte de pie, que ya me quiero ir a mi casa. El conejo, al escuchar las llorozas palabras de su deprimida compañera temporal, se levanto, s sento en el suelo y puso su mano en su boca, para terminar de arrancar la lengua, justo antes de soltar un horrible halarido imposible de decifrar - *agfra... gragaggg* Por mas que lo intentaba, le era imposible seguir hablando; luego miraba su mano para ver el dedo que le faltaba, luego comenzo a sentir las costillas rotas de su cuerpo... el dolor no lo detenia, pero su daño fisico definitivamente era real Esperando una respuesta, una mirada o alguna seña de Cecy en vano, finalmente avandono esa esperanza... por lo que se levanto y saco su revolver para quitar todas las balas del tambor; saco un collar que tenia escondido en su camisa el cual tenia un pequeño recipiente con una pequeña bala dentro, la puso dentro del arma y la apunto a su cabeza, cerrando los ojos -¿!Que haces!? El conejo no pudo evitar reir a la pregunta de Cecy, como si pudiese dar una respuesta... simplemente dejo caer una lagrima antes de que el estruendo del arma se escuchara en todo el bosque, y el cuerpo de William cayera al suelo -Qu... q...que.. que!? Ahhhhhhhhh!!! Llorando al ver un suicido frente a ella, se tiraba al suelo perdida con las lagrimas, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Paul a lo lejos veia la escena, con ojos serios. Sin poder proteger a la niña de su pena y sin querer proseguir con una burda batalla al verlo muerto. Tal vez podria hablar todo despues, pero un hombre como el no sabria que palabras decirle a una niña como ella, asi que.. por ahora, la dejaria sola, buscando a alguien mas que pudiera ayudarla. Y tenia alguien en mente. Desapareciendo de la escena, solo una sombra quedaba. La niña estaba sobre el pecho del conejo, podia escuchar perfectamente que su corazon no latia, y su cuerpo se tornaba cada vez mas y mas frio, y la sangre que brotaba de su mano y boca dejaba de salir... pero... - *SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSGGG!!! GRAAAAAAAAA!!!, PAAAAAAUUUL!!!!* De la nada, y para sorpresa de Cecy, el conejo levantaba levantaba su cabeza y comenzaba a gritar; lentamente la hacia a un lado con mucho cuidado y luego comenzaba a correr en direccion hacia donde estaba Paul por ultima vez -...Que? .. wi.. Hardcore? Al escuchar esto, el conejo se detenia, se daba la buelta y sacaba la lengua - perdon por preocuparte... no podia decirte que iba a estar bien... Y luego desaparecio - holas, Paul! -Hardcore habia aparecido justo frente a los ojos de Paul, y le daba un beso en la nariz justo antes de desaparecer denuevo- Paul se detenia en seco, estaba algo cansado, pero parecia que todo habia sido una artimaña. Paso un momento en silencio... y entonce sonreia.. -Jejeje.. Jejejjeejje jajajaja... ahh.. ah.. jajajaja! Ahi Dios... jajaja. "Hardcore". Jajaja. Que nombre tan estupido. No tienes idea de lo que es realmente "Hardcore" jajaja. Bien. Ya se te ha ido la niña. Faltan todas las demas. Paul sonriea mientras comenzaba a llegar serenidad a el, parecia que hacia ejercicios de respiracion. Ahora comenzaba a trotar, no corria tan rapido nisiquiera para una persona normal, era apenas un trote en direccion de tegarke, pero cada que pisaba, sus pisadas hundian la tierra y su cuerpo se veia oscuro. Por su lado, Hardcore solo caminaba junto a el con sus manos detras de su nuca como si no le importara, dando pequeños saltos cada vez que Paul tocaba el suelo - vamos, sabes que quieres preguntarme como recupere mi lengua y mi dedo, preguntapreguntapreguntapreguntaaaaaaammmmmmeeeeee! =3 -Poniendo cara una media sonrisa y una mirada malevola continuaba- adelante, cuentame. - pues te cuento, mira -juntando sus palmas-, uno de mis chicos que sabe una o dos cosas de genetica nuclear hizo un par de examanes en una de mis chicas que es, bueno... un experimento militar, o sea... seee, es una historia larga, pero como sea; el punto es que logro aislar el gen de ella que le permite hacer una cosita que llamamos... "de-evolucion controlada"... ¿sabes que es? -No para nada, cuentame, suena interesante-decia sonriendo- - pues... es una formula experimental... quise ser el primer conejillo de indias para... jeje, lo siento... para probar esto, pero quise esperar al mejor momento, uno de vida o muerte... y bueno... paso esto... Dicho esto, rapidamente el conejo se puso delante de Paul y comenzo a caminar hacia atras frente a el, mientras levantaba la mano - uno de nosotros iba a salir vivo de aqui... y el otro no... y gracias a este juguete, los papeles se cambiaron en el ultimo segundo... El conejo levantaba su mano, la cual comenzaba a mostrar signos de desangrado, sus uñas comenzaban a crecer y su rostro se tornaba cada vez mas sombrio; en un segundo, su brazo se convertia en una enorme y descomunal garra empapada en sangre, y se enterraba en al tierra dejando una nube de polvo que, al disiparse, solo dejaba ver un enorme agujero donde estaba Hardcore Paul paraba, veia el descomunal agujero, con un tono serio y despreocupado. Como si fuera un heroe de cuento donde nunca pierde la forma mas que con atrocidades morales, los mouestros fisicos parecian no destruir su mirada. Presuntuoso, caminaba hacia el agujero... y entonces pasaba por un lado trotando aun en la direccion a donde iba. *me siento solo aqui debajo, hazme un poco de compania* Dos garras gigantes salian del suelo y creaban un agujero enorme alrededor de Paul, el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y caia dentro de el, mientras veia dos grandes luces rojas brillantes iluminando el suelo debajo de el, pero rapidamente escondiendose en un agujero Al caer, Paul miro a su alrededor rapidamente, para encontrar que estaba en una enorme madriguera llena de tuneles en todas direcciones, como si estubiese dentro de un queso; habia suficiente luz que provenia del agujero sobre el, pero entrar a uno de los tuneles significaria estar virtualmente ciego -Asi que, entro en los tuneles, y tu me jodes.Me quedo aquii, tu me jodes. Ese es tu instinto. Nada mal. Pero es un juego torpe.. veras. Siempre hay algo malo sobre las madrigeras.Es la razon por la que un hombre de construccion no haria sus edificios asi. Dimelo a mi si se de eso. Y es.. Paul azotaba el suelo, haciendo temblar la estructura, derrumbando los tuneles que por fisica, iban demoliendose unos a otros dejando caer la tierra superficial debajo, dando una salida mientras todo el sistema comenzaba a colapsarse. -Carecen de base. Las madrigeras se quedaron muy atras en los edificios- decia trotando hacia afuera- Si quieres pelear, tendras que hacerlo afuera grandulon. Estamos bastante cerca de donde debe estar el jefe. Jajaja Piensa mejores ideas. La bazooka de tu amiga.. eso si era un reto. Preponente aceleraba su paso de roca saliendo de los que antes eran pozos, aunque algo de tierra le caia encima, nada de lo que saliera nisiquiera una persona normal con algo d eesfuerzo. El salia sin cuidado. Antes de poder dar un tercer paso, el suelo debajo de el en un radio de 7 metros desaparecia, y el caia denuevo, pero de una distancia de aproximadamente 3 pisos; esta vez estaba preparado y cayo de pie, pero el ambiente a su alrededor era diferente... perfectamente cuadrado y esculpido con piedras *gracias, ¿algun otro consejo?, ¿como deberia pintarlo?* se escuchaba en el eco de las paredes -Orale.. pues veamos aqui algunos. Primero, deberias dejar de hacer hoyos en la estructura. Con este hoyo podria hacerse algo esto... Saltaba y golpeaba las paredes del "techo" haciendo que el lugar temblara, pero no derrumbando nada de nuevo, se veia mas solido que la vez pasada, pero Paul caia confiado. -¿Sientes eso? Es tu casita de carton debilitandose por la falta de un apoyo central. Por que claro, pensaste que un hoyo seria una gran idea. Una trampa secundaria muy ingeniosa. Ahora si no hay punto de apoyo aqui... Golpeaba el suelo alrededor de el en circulo, apenas unos 5 o 10 metros alrededor. -En serio, madrigeras.. pesima idea. Pero que esperaria de un conejo eh? tal vez algo asi en realidad. Ahora solo debo esperar unos cuantos minutos... *¿¡minutos!?, ya me aburriste, te matare ahora... luego le preguntare a mis colegas albañilez como hacer una puta madriguera* El lugar comenzaba a temblar mas de la cuenta, y una de las garras que metio a Paul en cuestion salia de una de las ventanas de la madriguera, luego salia una segunda garra y dos luces rojas brillaban en la obscuridad, iluminando el suelo debajo de ellas; lentamente un enorme osico, con dientes afilados como navajas salia de las asombras, dejando soltar un pequeño pero profundo halarido, mientras babeaba su propia sangre; el resto del rostro fue revelado, la mitad de su cara estaba desgarrada y sus huesos eran visibles, aunque no parecia afectar en lo mas minimo al animal. Finalmente el monstruo se dejaba caer, apoyado en sus patas traseras una de sus garras delanteras, levantando su otra garra para mostrar sus enormes bíceps Mientras la enorme figura se movia hacia afuera Pual la veia con algo de asco y le arqueaba la mano en señal de despedida. La tierra hecha blanda por el en su alrededor se juntaba de golpe por el movimiento de semejante figura y el el colpase de la escructura golpeada por Paul caia alrededor de el, haciendo un efecto de rebote y mandandolo a volat por los aires por el tunel donde habia salido. En el aire, su piel se desprendia de el, cayendo como formar rocosas que usaba para apoyarse al ir saltando hasta quedar encima de un arbol. -Bueno, siendo sensatos, te ves bastante malo y feo. Asi que me estas poniendo intranquilo, cosa que es perfecta-decia señalando su piel- ahora... Sacaba una de sus tonfas que tenia en la espalda y viendo fijamente dentro solo se daba la vuelta y volteaba en direccion de su jefe, para luego darse un choque electrico con la tonfa, procandose dolor en los nervios y poniendo su mirada en blanco. Despues de eso, salia despedido como centella entre los arboles, rebotando entre estos a encima del suelo a toda velocidad. El monstruo aparecio de la nada frente a el, junto a una linea de arboles derribados, y rapidamente clavaba sus garras a un arbol atrapando a Paul con la fuerza tal que el arbol detras de el se destruia, dejando a Paul solo entre las garras de la bestia, la cual acercaba sus enormes fauces a su rostro... pero en el ultimo segundo, cerraba al boca y lo miraba a los ojos - porfavor, no me hagas correr asi o acabare destruyendo todo el bosque yo mismo -No me molesta que moldees la tierra. Pero ya corriste suficiente deforme. Sabes acaso donde estamos justo ahora? - iluminame -Torpesisimo. Alguna idea de por que corria en direccion de donde el jefe corrio? Que tal esa maquinaria que viene detras de ti? Las maquinas venian avanzando, solo las 3 que habian llegado desde el principio. Poco a poco mientras iban avanzado iban cayendo una en una a los pozos. - eso fue PATETICO, JAJAJJAA!!! - el conejo apretaba mas y mas el cuerpo de Paul mientras reia -, ¿es ese el mejor megazord que encontraste -Je- Si... en serio, esa idea no fue mia. Fue de el ... jefe jaja... Solo una cosa - habla rapido, se te esta acabando el oxigeno, amigo! -Se... ugh, tiempo.. no puedo hablar... - ok, lo siento, me emocione El conejo soltaba a Paul, daba unos pasos hacia atras y se sentaba, para luego rascarse la oreja con su pequeña pata trasera -wua.. bien gracias. Ahora, que deciamos? Ah si, las maquinas. Señalando hacia atras las maquinas, seguian hundiendose poco a poco una tras otra. - muy bonito -deica el conejo mirando con un solo ojo abierto-, luego me hare unos machetes de mi tamaño con los restos... naaa, seria un desperdicio -Bien mira, el jefe.. el es listo. Esa maquina acabara con todo a la redonda. El se alejo, pero nosotros seguimos en el rango. Ahora, ya estamos lejos y creo firmemente, que no puedes dejar a la niña dentro del bosque en el diametro de la explosion. Dudo que lo hagas... Asi que, asi esta la cosa. Me dejas correr hasta alla y salimos los dos del rango mientras tu salvas a la niña y yo me voy haciendo nuestro trabajo limpiando la zona. O... peleamos, resisto, tal vez me matas, puede que sobrevivas a la explosion y ella muere. Que tal? - .. mmmm.. tu jefe es mas listo que yo, ¿pero que tal esto? -Si fuera tu- interrumpia- Paul se acercaba cuando hardcore se comenzaba a mover y sacaba un celular. -No intentaria nada como tocar las bombas, no podrias lanzarlas a tiempo, no podrias sofocarlas y si las tocas tendre que hacerme de piedra y apostar como hombre a que yo si la aguantare. Ella no, tu si, pero como dije, no podras sofocarla. Tienes 10 segundos para decidir. Decide. - waw, estos puzles son excelentes, normalmente es el monstruo el que actua como villano de james bond... pero si el bosque es destruido, yo pierdo y tu ganas... piensa piensa... ¿que tal esto?, hagro un agujero debajo de las maquinas tan profundo que, par acuando exploten, estaran tan bajo la tierra que no dañaran el bosque en lo mas minimo... ya sabes, como acabo de hacer justo... *fush*... ahora Exactamente 10 segundos despues se escucho el sonido de metal retorcido desplomandose desde el lugar donde estaban los tractores, pero ninguna explosion... pero eso imaginaba Hardcore, cuando noto que su amigo habia desaparecido - esa pequeña rata... no me puedo quejar, es una mentira que yo hubiese dicho... -------------------------------------------------------------------- Tras las manchas de sangre, el caos y la destruccion que se escuchaba, la pequeña niña solo podia ponerse perpleja. No estaba temblando y ya habia parado de colapsarse. Ahora caminaba en silencio diciendo maldiciones hacia su casa. Repentinamente una enorme figura aparece en las cercanias, la cual al notar a la niña se detiene, pero luego baja la mirada en tristeza, esperando a que la niña se alejara . Tan pronto como la niña se alejo, el conejo recobro la compostura, fue hasta un arbol y descolgo un pantalon muy prolijamente doblado que estaba en una rama, se escondio en los arbustos, y unos segundos despues salio de tamaño clasico, con lso pantalones puestos... dio una pequeña mirada a la casa de Cecy, y luego de suspirar fue en direccion a Tegarke - ... *cof cof*... cuando quieras... Valetta se acercaba a Tegarke caminando seria. -Bien. Dame las direcciones. Dime donde estan tus preciadas "niñas" y yo me encargare personalmente que sean cuidadas como este bosque. Es lo menos que podria ofrecer. A lo lejos, una chica se arrastraba por el suelo, haciendo sonidos extraños, y escondiendose al parecer, pasando por cuevas y troncos de el enemigo que la persguia a paso tranquilo. - si intentas seducirme -decia tegarke, apuntando su escopeta en la direccion de los gemidos-, no te molestes, cuando llegas a mi edad prefieres mirar televisión -Wua!! Valetta salia dsparada con una garra en cada mando disparando ataque s toda velocidad, como si fuera un oso furioso protegiendo a sus cachorros. Con velocidad de cocodrilo, Tegarke tomaba las manos de Val con su brazo izquierdo mientras ponia su escopeta en la cabeza de Val son su mano derecha... luego sonrie y la golpea con la culata en la cara - ¿sabes?, siempre podemos hacer un trato... -Habla.. no creo que te esperen demasiado tiempo.. Una manada de osos rondaba alrededor de ellos en el bosque, parecia que estaban siguiendo los rastros del liquido casi transparente que escurria por las garras de Valetta. - muy bien, este es el trato... alejas a tus amigos y no tendre que convertirlos en alfombras Dicho esto puso su escopeta en direccion al oso mas cercano y puso su dedo en el gatillo, mientras ponia su brazo izquierdo detras de su espalda - ... mmm... -Tegarke se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Val con una expresion muy seria-... creo que las palabras no serviran de nada, primero tengo que mostrarte de cuanto estamos hablando aqui Tegarke rapidamente da un pequeño salto y dispara su arma al suelo, causando qeu todo su cuerpo saliera disparado varios metros en el aire en cuestion de fracciones de segundos; al estar a suficiente distancia, apuntaba su arma a uno de los osos y daba un segundo disparo, pulverizando su carne y dandole aun mas altura -Primer lugar, vuelves a tocar un oso aqui y estas MUERTO, creeme anciano decrepito, no importa que tan duro te creas, no saldras de aqui si vuelves a hacer eso Segundo lugar, disparame a mi, para que veas que tus armas son inutiles, estas enmedio de un BOSQUE. Si crees que con matar un animal acabaste la batalla, estas mas pendejo de lo que apreces. Ahora DEJATE DE MIERDAS! no me intimidas! pero si me enfureces! Si vas a hablar HABLA! si no, callate y comenzemos a despedezarte! - hum... ustedes los niños hablan demaciado, me recuerdan a mi cuando tenia su edad... en fin, ¿quieres que te dispare?, cumplire tu deseo A medida que Tegarke comenzaba a caer, el preparaba su arma para dar el siguiente disparo, el cual lo dio al suelo en el momento justo para amortiguar la caida; al tocar el suelo miro a su alrededor para ver que estaba completament rodeado de osos, y esta vez no estaban esperando, sino saltando sobre el; rapidamente apunto su arma al que estubiese mas cerca y saltaba, el disparo lo lanzaba hacia atras, golpeando con su espalda a un segundo oso que no pudo raccionar a tiempo, y cuyo cuello fue cortado por un corta-cartas que tenia Tegarke en su cinturon - Vamos jovencita!, ven aqui mientras aun quedan ositos para rescatar! -Estas muerto. Estas tan muerto. - ¿estas segura?, creo que me esta llendo bastante bien hasta el momento, pero como digas... Valetta se quitaba la garra y la lanzaba detras de ella. Los osos corrian hacia ella, la levantaban y se iban. Ella caminaba a el directamente, sin atajos o estupideces. Valetta se quedaba parada viendo o esperando que Tegarke se dignara a salir. Como parecia no hacerlo, saco un celular, tecleo un poco y despues de mandar un mensaje se iba de el lugar. -Bien pendejo, si no piensas salir, simplemente ire a tu base y se acabo. - ¿hum? -Tegarke parecia sorprendido-, ¿con quien estas hablando?, si esperas engañarme a mi estas esperando demaciado, no te perdere de vista -Engañarte? Que te jodan, llegas diciendo que hagamos un trato y luego empiezas a matar animales inocentes, gritando tu superioridad por los aires y siendo un anciano presuntuoso. Disculpame si tu opinion ahora me importa poco. - mi trato era simple, alejabas a tus animales o yo los mataba, y "mate animals inocentes" porque intentaron matarme a mi, fue legitima defensa propia, jovencita... pero bueno, "poco te importa mi opinion", ¿verdad? -Tegarke se preparaba para atacar-, vas a arrepentirte de haber dicho eso -Aja.. ellos no te atacaban si tu no atacabas. Aqui no das las ordenes, eso no fue "defensa propia" pendejo industrializado. Valetta continuo caminando ignorando las amenazas bastante justificadas de Tegarke, pero ignorando totalmente cada una de ellas. - es "pendejo industrial" para ti, mocosa Tegarke levantaba su arma y la apuntaba a la cabeza de Val, preparado para cualquier cosa, pero con confianza Tegarke no espera un momento mas y dispara a la cabeza. El disparo parece haberse efectuado, pero no tiene efecto mas que Valetta volteando en esa direccion, sacando el dedo al aire y comenzando a sacar un gps, al parecer para ubicarse. - ...mmm -Tegarke no estaba sorprendido-... una mutante con velocidad... nada que no haya exterminado antes... solo necesitaba saber eso... Valetta parecia ubicada, pues comenzaba a correr en la direccion donde se encontraba el establecimiento de tegarke. Mientras corria se iba volteando a los lados, como buscando a su enemigo. - ... mmm, con que ignorandome, ¿eh?.. muy maduro, muy maduro, hacer tiempo solo lograra que Paul llegue aqui mas rapido, luego de cocinar a tu amigo conejo Apenas termina de formular eso y su radar se lo mostraba, paul estaba muy cerca. A unos cuantos segundos de distancia si es que elr adar estaba bien. Y asi era. - ¿que diablos?, -Tegarke rapidamente noto el cambio de reaccion en el rostro de Val, y sin preguntarse de que se trataba preparo su arma, la puso detras suyo, salto y disparo para salir propulsado hacia ella en cuestion de segundos- Al pasar cerca de ella, alcanzando a notarlo le disparaba un garrazaso con su mano que aun tenia arma, pero apenas y lo rozaba pasando por un lado. -Ahora si te decidiste a salir eh? Pues a darl1 - ¿QUE DEMO_? Valetta aprovechaba la confusion y atacaba. De su pierna salia propulsada esperando cortar sus pies de un solo tajo. No lo mataria, ni lo haria mas lento, pero seguro doleria. - AG!... primer error, mocosa De los pies de Tegarke se apuntaba automaticamente una pequeña escopeta en direccion al lugar donde fue causado el daño, y disparaba una rafaga de polvora que alejaba a Val; Tegarke se dispuso a rematarla pero esta reacciono rapidamente y se alejo - ¿crees que nadie ha intentado cortarme una pierna? -Crees que eres el primero en tirarme un escopetaso?-decia limpiandose la polvora y acomodando su camisa que estaba llena de hoyos- amaba esta blusa. Maldito pendejo pretencioso. - denuevo, no me culpes por defenderme... yo pague por este bosque y creeme que lo voy a usar -Me importa una mierda si tu pagaste por esto. Aqui viven estos animales, aqui vivo yo. Nuestra propiedad tambien esta pagada y se extendiende por otras 200 hectareas alrededor. Lo que significa que no todo es tuyo y creeme, tampoco me agradas de vecino. - mocosa caprichosa, no somos animales, no es suficiente con llegar y "marcar" 200 hectareas, tienes que darle algo a cambio a la sociedad, de eso se trata ser humano -Si, por eso existen las guerras, el hambre, la destruccion ambiental y la extension de las grandes areas verdes. Por pretenciosos que no peuden vivir en una cabaña. Tengo suficiente de tu "humanidad" Avaro productor de basura. - je... hablando de basura, ¿cual es tu relacion con el conejo? -Ah,¿ el? Ninguna en realidad, llego clamando que nos ayudaria a salvar nuestro bosque, pero la verdad yo no me fio para nada. Valetta se quedo un segundo pensando, por supuesto despues de ya haber hablado. -Espera.. como lo conoces!?, peor aun, como supiste? - ja, sorpresa!, es la reaccion favorita de cualquier vendedor!... pues diria que el mi "nemesis", siempre esta buscando formas para arruinarme el dia, y tengo la impresion que esta vez no es la excepción -Si? Pues ahora tu me arruinas el dia a mi. No me importa para nada sus problemas mientras te pueda sacar de aqui. Tegarke comenzo a pensar unos segundos... luego sonreia, levantaba sus manos y dejaba su escopeta en el suelo - te hare un trato que no podas rechazar, uno en el que no solo no destruire el bosque, sino que estaras protegida de cualquier otro como yo que intente destruirlo... ¿te interesa? Valetta se quedo callada un segundo, no sabia si era una treta, pero habia bajado su arma... seguro tenia mas.. pero quien sabe. Podia escuchar que queria decir. -Ahora si hay tratos..?... ja!... Ok. Habla - perfecto!, bien, te dire al verdad, numero uno no tengo nada contra ti, y no es bueno para el negocio hacer nuevos enemigos... en segundo lugar, aunque he pagado mucho por este terreno, no es nada comparado con los gastos que me ahorrare si el conejo desaparece... ¿me sigues? -Ok, te sale mas barato lo siguiente que diras que es...? El rostro de Tegarke se tornaba sombrio, mientras bajaba al mirada y sonreia lentamente - mata al conejo… y te dare los papeles, este terreno sera legalmente tuyo, y nadie volvera a lastimar a estos inocentes animales… es mas, firmare un contrato que dira que jamas volvere a destruir un bosque en lo que me queda de vida otra vez, imaginate los cientos de animales que podras salvar!, yo calcularia unos cuantos miles al año… ¿Qué opinas?... -Matarlo... Valetta s elo pensaba, su mente deambulaba... como por casi 5 segundos completos. -Claro, si eso limpia los bosques me parece perfecto. Pero no creo poder con el sola, es dificil atinarle y tiene dos machetes. Seria complicado. Podria hacerlo si mi hermana me ayuda, pero dudo que me ayude a matarlo. Te parece si te lo traemos y entre todos le damos? Se cerraria el trato? - ow!, bueno... si claro!, jeje, no te ofendas, pero crei que esto seria mas dificil El hombre extendia su mano hacia Val -¿Dificil? Un sacrficio por el bien de todos los animales? Nisiquiera deberia dudarlo. Aun asi-decia esperando su mano- por el bien de cecy, crees que podamos hacerlo de manera pacifica? que ustedes no se peleen? - hum... se sincera, ¿crees que es una persona con la que se puede razonar? Antes de que Val pudiese dar una respuesta, detras de los arboles aparecia Hardcore, con su rostro algo vacio mirando al suelo, hasta que ve a Val e intenta mostrar una sonriza - h-hola... ¿necesitas ayuda? Valetta se quedaba pensando un segundo, no sabia mucho del conejo. Pero no parecia "propiamente" un mal tipo. Aun asi, los humanos habian vaciado las arcas de la vida animal por por su bien mayor, perder un humano por la vida animal deberia estar justificado. Lo mas curioso es que lo consideraba humano. -Hola Conejo. Tal vez. Parece que tengo la solucion frente a mi. Llegaste clamando que nos ayudarias. Ahora es un buen momento. Si haces las paces con este hombre, entonces el dejara este bosque, lo cuidara y todos los que esten a su alcanze. Si no, tendre que verme obligada a pelear contra ti. Que eliges? Me ayudaras de verdad? El conejo mostraba una sonriza torcida y ponia su mano derecha en su cintura, mientras miraba a Tegarke de costado - lo siento -dijo e instantaneamente su rostro cambio a seriedad nuevamente-, pero le hice una promesa a alguien, y no puedo romperla... - genial! - Tegarke levantaba su escopeta - bueno, es hora de acabar con esto, aunque realmente no se porque defiendes a este roba cunas, pero respeto tu opinion -Roba cunas? - ow!, no me digas que no te lo dijo!... pues si, tiene un gusto muy amplio en mujeres, por no decir "hembras", la mas joven es la mejor, y tiene un historial criminal mas grande que el de Jack el Destripador... ahora que lo pienso, ¿ha estado mucho tiempo cerca de tu hermana?, Paul me dijo que era bastante pequeña... -... Ja... Que se joda el bosque. Amo los animales por encima de todo, pero amo a mi hermana por encima de los animales! Nisiquiera preguntare, asi que hay un rompecorazones frente a mi? Espera... historial criminal en que? - veamos, ¿como puedo ponerlo para que no quedes reaumada de por vida?... no, no puedo, jeje... el basicamente "convence" a niñas y niños de todas partes del mundo de avandonar a sus padres y seguirlo, es como un peter pan moderno, y sorprendentemente es ilegal, ¿puedes creerlo? -Eres un pedofilo... Dale, no pareces un mal tipo. Solo un pedofilo ... jaja seguro esperabas que mi hermana fuera una niñita caliente no?! joooo.... que tiernamente ASQUEROSO eres. Pero hey! no confies en el primer conejo que entra a tu casa! Alguien debio enseñarme eso. El conejo permanecio serio, con su mano en la cintura sin hacer un solo movimiento o gesto en toda la conversación… solo mostrando su serio y frio rostro, mientras miraba a los ojos a Vallet - no te molestes en decirle esto a tu hermana, ella ya lo sabe… le dije quien era, y rompi el corazon… y eso me rompio el corazon… le jure a alguien que seria el enemigo de Tegarke hasta mi ultimo aliento, y no voy a romper ese juramento, sin embargo tambien te prometi preteger este bosque, y no rompere ese juramento tampoco… El conejo puso su mano en su mantalon y saco una de sus pistolas, la miro con tristeza y la arrojo al aire hacia Val, la cual la tomo en el aire -adelante -Hardcore extendia sus manos, cerraba sus ojos y bajaba la cabeza-… salva el bosque, salva a tu hermana… libra a este tiernamente asqueroso perro rabioso de su miseria... porfavor.... -Que pedante es la gente que se hace la victima -Pateaba el arma- pero yo no uso estas cosas. Hardcore permanecio en silencio Valetta se ponia una de sus garras y corria hacia el en un destello fulgurante, atacando su pecho con sus garras clavandolas enmedio, atravesandolo y pateandolo despues de ello el cuerpo al suelo. -Nada personal "Hardcore". Yo no me inmiscui contigo y tu tampoco conmigo, listo. Esta hecho, parece que su debilidad eran tambien las mujeres. Te parece? Esta listo el trato "tegarke"? - aun no... aun esta con vida, rematalo y los papeles son tuyos Tegarke parecia preocupado, la chica sabia que Hardcore estaba respirando aun, pero quiso inmediatament cerrar el trato cuanto antes... ¿porque?... una pregunta que no podia hacer en voz alta -¿Rematalo? y por ke no lo rematas tu?me esta cansando esta trivialidad tuya. Batallo para matarlo? Si, aun soy humana, me da asco, pero me es algo dificil asesinarlo a sangre fria. Asi que ya esta, lo atravese por ti, vuelale la cabeza. - hum, deacuerdo, no hay problema... acabemos con esto, de cualquier forma cumplire mi parte del trato Tegarke caminaba lentamente hacia el conejo, apuntaba lentamente su escopeta justo a su cabeza y ponia su dedo en el gatillo - ... hum... esto no se siente bien... ¿que tal unas ultimas palabras antes, conejo? El conejo tosia un poco, y luego sonreia, aunque sin abrir los ojos - ... es verdad... yo aleje a esos niños de sus casas... los atraje a mi... pero no tienes idea de en donde vivian... la mayoria de ellos, eran golpeados por sus padres a diario, otros vivian poco menos que en basureros de 4 paredes... el resto, no tenian un lugar al que llamar hogar... - ... bien, una patetica excusa para tus acciones, esto hace que se sienta mucho mejor, gracias conejo - ... *cof cof*... cuando quieras... Valetta se acercaba a Tegarke caminando seria. -Bien. Dame las direcciones. Dime donde estan tus preciadas "niñas" y yo me encargare personalmente que sean cuidadas como este bosque. Es lo menos que podria ofrecer. - YO TE DIRE DONDE ESTA! -gritaba Tegarke, el cual rapidamente se daba cuenta de que sus manos temblaban-... lo siento, es que ya no lo soporto... yo se donde estan los niños, te llevare ahi yo mismo, ¿deacuerdo? -Bien.. entonces termina el asunto. No los molesto mas, viejas rivalidades para mi son trivialidades. Tegarke regresaba a Hardcore, mirando su cuerpo miserable tendido en el suelo, tosiendo y sonriendo... su dedo estaba en el gatillo, y sus manos temblaban... por alguna razon sintio la necesitadad de cerrar los ojos, antes de jalar del gatillo completamente *tick* - QUE!?!? Tegarke practicmante caia de espaldas al darse cuenta de que su escopeta no tenia balas, apesar de tenerlas contadas desde que salio de la oficina, ¿donde estaban? - ¿buscabas esto, viejo? -Hardcore abria su mano y mostraba 6 balas brillantes de escopeta, para luego cerrar su mano, abrirla denuevo y mostrar una bola de plomo retorcida-, ¿que puedo decir?, realmente tenia la esperanza de que Val recobrara la cordura, pero desgraciadamente no funciono - eres... ERES UN... - tranquilo, abuelo!, tanta furia le hara mal a tu colesterol!... ahora, regresando a nuestra amiga Valetta... -Hardcore miraba a Val y hacia tronar sus dedos-... ¿que tal si retomamos nuestra pelea?, ahora que intentaste matarme puedo acabar contigo sin remordimientos -Ya estaba en eso-decia valetta quien habia levantado las manos al ire disparando una bengala- No pensaba esperar a que me dieras permiso. A la velocidad del sonido, Hardcore saltaba, tomaba la bengala con sus propias manos y la arrojaba nuevamente en direccion a Val Valetta se hacia un lado. Bajaba la bengala y ahora disparaba en 3 ocasiones mas mientras Hardcore aun estaba en el aire. -No haras lo que quieras Conejo de mierda. Seamos sensatos, eres mas embaucador que el embaucador aqui presente. No saldras vivo. - le jure a muchas de mis niñas que regresaria vivo, y cumplire esa promesa tambien... por cierto, ¿ya te conte de mi nuevo poder mutante?, es genial! -Deberias dejar de prometer a lo pendejo-al decir esto valetta sacaba su celular y texteaba algo en el, momentos despues lo rompia- me importa una verga lo que tus zorras de casa quieran que regrese de ti. El conejo ponia sus manos frente a el, las cuales crecian hasta convertirse en dos enormes y grotescas garras, las cuales bloqueaban las bengalas cubriendo a Hardcore de humo de colores, el cual, al dispersarse, mostraba como un enorme monstruo caia rapidamente sobre Val -Que te jodan... me imagine que podriax detenerla. Pero que tal la señal satelital eh? Eres mas rapido que la luz? Yo lo dudo... Ya perdiste. Y tu no vas a llenarlo de plomo o que!!?? - ¿¡QUE ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE MIS ARMAS NO TIENEN BALAS!?, jamas habia sido tan rapido, no tengo una sola bala en ninguna de las armas de mi traje... es mas, ¿sabes que?, me largo!, si regreso y el conejo esta muerto, con gusto te dare los papeles, pero dudo que asi sea! Con el rabo entre las piernas, Tegarke se fue del bosque corriendo en direccion a su limosina, se sento en el asiento del conductor y puso su llave en el acelerador - maldicion, PAUL! -grito sacando al cabeza por la ventana-, SI ESTAS AHI!, VEN, NOS VAMOS!!! -Aun no-decia en la ventana del conductor- Tal vez no sea el heroe, pero tampoco la dejare alli. Le dare tiempo, vayase. Y mas vale le cumpla lo que le oi decir. Moviendose tan rapido como se le permitia salia disparado sacando a Val a toda velocidad de debajo de Hardcore, pero aprecia que su figura era demasiado enorme y rapida como para irse de alli. - ese pobre idiota, sacrificar su vida por una mujer!... -Tegarke ponia su pie en el acelerador... pero repentimante lo quito -... hum, pero... El conejo continuaba cayendo, desde una distancia tan alta que su pelo comenzaba a quemarse por la friccion con el aire -Agarrate mujer... Paul se daba un choque electrico a maxima potencia.Su piel temblaba y se noqueaba totalmente. Segundos despues sus pupilas se abrian de nuevo y el salia volando hacia el cielo explotando en el aire con una onda expansiva masiva. Mando su cuerpo y el de la zona a volar. El golpe de Paul y Val hacia que la enorme masa de el conejo saliera volando junto a ellos, pero este se recuperaba rapidamente y los abrazaba a ambos entre sus normes y fuertes brazos - ¿eres increhible, Paul?... finalmente logras escaparte de mi y vienes corriendo a mis brazos.. esta claro que debo gustarte mucho... y Valetta!, bienvenida a mi lista negra, siempre hay espacio para una mas!... -Mande.. dos .. mensajes.. pendejo - veamos si esos dos mensajes te salvan de esto Dicho esto, Hardcore tomo el cuerpo de Val con una de sus garras, y con furia lo lanzo hacia el suelo con toda su fuerza Al momento de azotar, todo el lugar exploto volando en pedazos la garra de hardcore y levandandose de l suelo una ensangrentada y desnuda valetta que caminaba del crater. * GGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAAJAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAAAA!!!!!* El alma de Hardcore se llenaba de dolor , y para resistirla comenzo a morder con fuerza el objeto mas cercano que tenia a mano... o sea, el cuerpo de Paul -sueltalo! Valeta se tiraba a lanzar garrazsos mientras el dolor despertaba a Paul quien al ver lo que sucedia solo podia gritar y hacerse tan duro como su mente le permitia. Los ojos de Hardcore estaban ahora mas rojos que nunca, y parecia que era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra... el inmenso golpe de dolod habia eliminado temporalmente su humanidad, convirtiendolo en una bestia completamente controlada por sus instintos. Al ser atacada por Val, el rapidamente lanzo a Paul y desgarro el cuerpo desnudo de Val, sin bromas ni comentarios, pero con mucha brualidad Cortada en el suelo desangrandose Valetta comenzaba a perder la razon rapidamente. Paul se enfuerecia y se ponia triste al mismo tiempo sin saber que hacer. Se acercaba valeta pero no lograba mas que estar viendo como se desangraba frente a el. El monstruo comenzaba a alejarse de Valetta y Paul, y delicadamente lamia su pata lastimada, sin embargo su saliva solo agravaba el dolor... finalmente comenzo a alejarse timidamente, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y su boca producia sonidos de sufrimiento... pero al poco tiempo se detenia - arg, mi cabeza... ¿qué le paso a mi garra?, *snif snif*, esta no es solo mi sangre –el conejo miraba a su espalda y veia a Val, en su pesima condicion-, ¡OH MIERDA! Rapidamente el conejo levantaba los pantalones que se habia quitado, los rompio y hacia una venda para cubrir la herida de Val - no te quedes ahí mirando como un idiota! –le gritaba a Paul-, quitate esa camisa, no debe despertar desnuda! Tegarke estaba mirando desde su auto esta escena, y se reia mientras disfrutaba de una copa de vino tinto - ... jejeje, “etica”, ¿no es asi?... tienes mas puntos debiles que el comunismo, amigo mio *riiiing, riiiing* - ¿hum? Ztt Silenciosa, una bala acaba de destrozar el tendon izquierdo de la pierna de Hardcore. Del bosque en un jeep 4 x 4 armado hasta los dientes, con una machingun arriba de el y manejando la machingun estaba Cecy llorando a mares al ver a su hermana y disparando sin compasion. -Moriran TODOS! COMO SE ATREVEN A LASTIMAR A MI HERMANA! William, estas muerto. La rafaga disparaba con todo lo que daba, no conforme a tener la minigun puesta sobre el arnes de la camioneta disparando, Cecy tambien disparaba con una pistola y tiraba granadas. -Nadie saldra vivo de aqui...Waaaaaaaaaaaa waaaaaaa Moriran toodoos!!! En circunstancias normalesel conejo se conformaria por destruir las armas de Cecy, pero el disparo a su tendon despertado el instinto asesino de la bestia nuevamente *grua... GRUAUAAAAAAAGGGGG!!!* -SIII SIII VEN A AQUI MOUSTRO! Cecy abria el motor de enfrente, donde todo tipo de misiles estaban cargados. -MUERE!! MUEREETEE!!! La pata delantera del conejo estaba completamente sanada, gracias a sus asombrosas capacidades de regeneramiento, y con ella aplastaba todos los misiles, mientras con la otra ayudaba a su pata sana a avanzar hacia el jeep tan rapido como sus extremidades se lo permitian... Pobre Cecy, no se daba cuenta de que estaba enfocando todo su odio contra un inconciente animal -Que MUEEEEEERRRRRAAAAAAAS DIJEEEE!! Cecy saltaba a la boca del animal y le calvaba algo al hocico. Pronto comenzaba a pillar prendido de color rojizo. -... perdon Valetta... se que esto te molestara cuando despiertes... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM El cuerpo del conejo salia volando hacia atras, cayendo en uno de los muchos agujeros carbonizados causados por los misiles de Cecy... el hocico de Hard estaba completamente carbonizado igual, aunque sus ojos aun parpadeaban Del otro lado, Cecy caia cabronizada, su piel estaba quemada por todo sulado derecho. Su cabello habia perdido su color y poco a poco su brillante color de piel se apagaba viendo como la apagada estela de la muerte se comenzaba a posar sobre ella. Valetta, con los ojos abiertos, veia horrorizada como su pequeña hermana a una distancia que parecia infinita, aun cuando eran solo unos cuantos metros. Sin poder arrastrarse, gritar, sus lagrimas caian desconsoladamente por su rostro mientras se repetia una y otra vez en su mente. "Por favor no". - ... aja... jejejejeje, excelente, muy buen trabajo, regresen a la base, les espera una grata retribucion por su trabajo En todo el bosque, solo una persona se sentia a gusto con el dia, Tegarke acababa de colgar su telefono, buscaba un maletin en la parte trasera de su limosina y caminaba hacia el area de desastre... los misiles de Cecy habian destruido varios metros cuadrados del bosque, incluyendo arboles y algunos animales, pero nada de eso atraia la atencion del hombre - bueno amigos!, tengo buenas noticias para algunos de ustedes, y malas noticias para otros El hombre abria el maletin, y sacaba unas pequeñas botellas llenas de una substancia transparente, se acercaba a Val y vertia su contenido sobre sus heridas, las cuales poco a poco cicatrizaban - una buena para ti, Val; el bosque esta a salvo, almenos de mi, pero creo que ustedes son la peor amenaza del bosque, creanme... Luego iba hacia el cuerpo de Hardcore, se sacaba la chaqueta y la ponia sobre la entrepierna del monstruo y vertia otro de sus extraños recipientes en su hocico, el cual muy lentamente parecia regresar a su forma original - incluso hay una buena para ti!, mis cientificos realmente prueban sus drogas antes de injectarlas en humanos... y estoy de buen humor, compartire un poco contigo - *... cjjj... aggjjjjjj...* - su, tu madre tambien...ah, y antes de que lo olvide!, la fabrica ya esta construida, ¿sabes donde?, una pista, es una de las malas noticias - ... - exacto!, acabo de comprar el terreno debajo de tus instalaciones!... jajaja!!, Free Candy ha sido demolida, y he levantado mi propia fabrica en su lugar; pero descuida, todas tus niñas y niños escaparon sanos y salvos, tus soldados creyeron que tu lso habias avandonado, ja! Hardcore permanecio en silencio intentando tragar las palabras de Tegarke... luego lo miro y levanto su garra hasta dejarla sobre su cabeza... el hombre sololo miraba a los ojos y sonreia tranquilamente... Hardcore temblaba, y golpeaba su mano contra el suelo junto a Tegarke - dejame adivinar... "otra promesa", no es asi? El conejo permanecio en silencio Dicho esto, Tegarke se proponia a hechar su medicina en el cuerpo de Cecy... pero aunque algunas de las heridas se curaban, ella no mostraba signos de vida... Tegarke ponia su dedo en el cuello de la niña, y sentia un pulso... debil, pero un pulso finalmente - em... "Valetta", ¿no es asi? -gh.. si.. si.. la curaras? - talvez... su condicion es grabe, francamente su cuerpo es muy debil para resistir una batalla como esta... ¿acaso tu la llamaste?, ¿en que estabas pensando?, ¿poner a una niña como ella en una situacion como esta? - un tanto egoista... poner a una niña como ella en una situacion como esta solo para que no te diga "te odio"... conosco a alguien que haria lo mismo sin pensarlo Dicho esto, pateo la cabeza de Hardcore, el gual aun no tenia fuerzas para moverce -Ni lo menciones, es por eso que lo entiendo...Es por esa misma razon... que lo odio. - hum... pues no es mi problema lo que le pase a tu hermana pero... hum... talvez pueda salvarla, pero... -....pero!? - pero te va a costar... Sin decir nada, Tegarke levantaba el cuerpo de Cecy, caminaba hasta Val y ponia a su hermana junto a ella, para que pudiese escuchar los debiles latidos de su pequeño corazon - puedo salvarle la vida... sin embargo, vas a deberme un favor... ¿que favor?, ¿cual favor?, ¿quien sabe?... pero diras que si... ¿alguna pregunta?, ten en cuenta que cada segundo tu hermana agoniza un poco mas... -Jojojo.. no sabes... con que fuerzas... te metes...pero adelante. Por ella haria un trato con el diablo. Es tuyo ese favor. - pues el diablo esta feliz de aceptar tu trato... tu hermana estara como nueva en menos de una semana..., ten Paul, ponla en el asiento de atras de la limo, ok? - Si. Pau la levantaba con cuidado, aun asi, Valetta no podia evitar continuar viendolo y temblando de miedo. Mientras Paul se alejaba, Tegarke se acostaba junto a Val mirando el cielo - tu hermana te quiere mucho, ella esta sola, solo te tiene a ti... si no tienes cuidado con como la encaminas, jamas te lo perdonaras... -Tienes.. razon... Gracias... de una bizarra manera... siendo tu el culpable de todo en general. Aun asi... gracias - este mundo esta lleno de agentes del orden como yo, y agentes del caos como Hardcore... ser parte del caos es facil, no hay obligaciones, remordimientos, ni la necesidad de crecer y tener responsabilidades... hablo del mundo de nunca jamas, el mundo en el que hardcore vive, el mundo en el que estas enviando inconcientemente a tu hermana... lo creas o no, estoy seguro de que ella te admira con todo su pequeño corazon... tu tienes todo el control sobre su futuro... -Lo se... y eso es lo que mas me aterra. Rapidamente Tegarke sacaba una targeta y la ponia en la mano de Val, la cual tenia el numero de telefono y direccion de su compañia - ¿sabes?, a Paul le vendria bien un compañero, la seguridad de mi empresa no se puede llenar con una sola persona al mando... -...je. Lo pensare con gusto. Puedo pedir un aventon..? no creo poder arrastrarme fuera de aqui a gusto. - jaja, ven conmigo, te llevare a tu cabaña... no olvides ponerte la camisa de Paul, mirare en otra direccion, ok? -...si.. gracias... OTROS Notas *Publicado en Creatuforo: aquí Anotaciones